Power Wisdom Magic
by Burning Clutch
Summary: Gannon breaks out of the seal and comes back with a vengeance. what will happen to Link now that Gannon is loose once more and has turned Link to stone? where will he end up when the Goddesses finally break Gannon's seal? suck at summaries...
1. Prolouge

alright, since no one accepted to take it i guess i'll pereodicly continue it... don't expect fast updates i warn you all now and i'm more or less doing this to get the thoughts outta my head and somewhere where they can fester quietly... anyway read and review...

* * *

Link yawned as he stared up at the disappearing stars. He was enjoying the peace that Hyrule currently had. About a three months prior he had gone on the adventure of a lifetime and saved everything from the evil Gannondorf. Epona whinnied softly as the sun rose bathing everything in a subtle warmth. The horse had been given to him by the ranch owner after seeing how much the horse would fuss when she wasn't aloud to see the boy in green.

The pair approached Hyrule castle town at a slow gallop. Link looked up and guessed that it was about 5 in the morning. Approaching the drawbridge he smiled seeing it open. Since the monsters disappeared with Gannon there was no need to lock out the town at night. Trotting slowly across the bridge Link gave a happy sigh as he nodded to the guard.

"What a beautiful day!" Link said as he stretched. He trotted up to the Temple Of Time deciding to offer up his prayers to the goddesses giving the odd wave to the people he passed. Stopping at the doorway and jumping off Epona he entered the temple taking the entire way to the pedestal where the three stones had rested in a few quick strides.

He was about to bow his head when he sensed something. Something he had hoped he would never have to again. Tensing he ran over to the master sword hoping to prove his senses false. Unfortunately he wasn't.

Around the master sword a black fog was emitting out from the base where the sword's blade rested in the stone. The dark smoke seemed to solidify taking a form that Link knew all to well. Quickly Link grabbed the master sword knowing that Gannon's seal was already broken and he would need the blade to take him down. When the blade was freed Link was glad it didn't send him seven years into the future, like it had every other time he had pulled it out of the pedestal.

With an evil laugh Gannon left the temple in a flash of dark smoke. Link ran out after him jumping on Epona and galloping out of the peaceful town. Link didn't have to go very far before he spotted Gannon. He bolted out on to the field Epona giving a worried whinny as they approached the evil man.

Gannon's evil laugh rang into Links ears as he brought up a hand. "Foolish boy!" He snarled. "I will not loose to you this time!" Gannon's hand began glowing giving of a dark light. Link readied himself thinking he would be able to send the attack flying back. As the attack sped towards him, he swung the master sword, only to have the evil ball of magic envelop it. Gannon shot another attack this time aiming for Epona. It hit her legs causing her to rear up.

Epona whined as she found her legs weren't responding. Link looked down and noticed a dark grey energy creeping up the mare's legs. It didn't stop at the saddle and kept going up. Link tried to jump off but found the dark grey energy had glued him to his horse. The one that hit the master sword was now slowly starting to creep up Link's arm. Link glanced wide eyed at his arm raised valiantly over his head as the dark magic died away leaving a dull grey behind.

He gasped at the pain that followed as he felt his flesh solidifying. Epona opened her jaws in a final whine that was cut short as the horse was completely petrified. Link could do nothing but listen to the sickening laughter of Gannon the pain was starting to wear him down and he let out a scream. He clutched the Hylan shield so tightly his knuckles turned white before turning grey. Even though the shield was still a bit too big for the child he had trained to use it hard and long but Link couldn't help but wonder what good it did to bother.

The magic crept up to his neck and Link let out another scream, this time from the pain burning from his left hand. Gannon laughed hystaricly. "Like it boy? It's a new trick I picked up while I was sealed away!" he sneered. "Now let's see how you like being SEALED!" he laughed again long and hard. The last thing Link new he'll hear. Link's eyes narrowed into a glare being the only thing left he could do.

Gannans laugh turned into a light chuckle as he glanced at his new 'statue.' Epona was up in a rearing position her front hooves curled as if she would lash out at any moment, while Link had his shield at the ready, sword raised above his head, and his face spelled out that he was ready to attack. Gannon chuckled again at the irony of the pose.

"Even in death he strikes a heros pose" Gannon huffs and ready's his magic to take his leave off to spread his evil and finally shape the world to how he sees fit. Gannon's final words swirl about on the wind as he teleports away "with the boy and the sword sealed I'll never be defeated again!"

"Link..." A voice echoes though no response is given. "Do not fear hero, our magic will protect you, and in time we will break the seal." The voice says sadly.

"It is too strong for us to break now but do not worry, in due time you will awaken again" A second voice said finishing the thought of the first.

"For now have peace. Though Gannon's Magic is strong, it has it's limits." A third says.

"And know that when you wake we will be there to help you face your trials dear hero." the first says solemnly.

"Though be warned, the things around you may not be as you remember them. The land may change but your fate will not." The second replies.

"Show your courage once again and face your hardships head on!" The third says warmly.

"We shall grant you a gift for when you awake." The first calls.

"If you are in contact with the sword of evil's bane, play the tong of time to take the shape of your older self." The Second says soothingly.

"If you want to return to your younger self, simply break contact with the sword and play the song of time." The third voice says in a whisper.

"Do not fear, we will call upon you when the evil magic on you is broken..." all three voices said together in a chorus that whistled around the field on the wind. Slowly they faded but Link remained rooted to his spot, he was now at the mercy of whoever managed to find him first. Only the Goddesses knew when he would move again.

* * *

well there's that please review on what you thought. criticizm welcome just don't tell me you hate it and leave it there! tell me why you hate it and i'll try to fix it next time... this chapter is open to adoption at anytime so if you want to use it just tell me first k?

Anyway send a review of what you think or weather you decide to adopt it!

Burning Clutch OUT


	2. Cracking Up

Well um here's the next chapter I'd thank the reviewers if there were any but there's not at this point so um.... yea... if anyone cares about this story continuing either adopt it as your own or review. Anyhoo, here's chapter 2

Harry potter walked the halls of the school heading towards the Griffondor dorm slightly bedraggled. It had been a long summer with his aunt and uncle and though he was happy to be back in Hogwarts, he knew he couldn't relax completely here either. The dark wizard Voldemort had returned, though that was making everyone edgy, harry had a special connection with the dark warlock. Through a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead he could sense when Voldemort was close by.

His friends, Ron and Hermione flanked either side of him as they walked. They had, due to Hermione's order, been getting an early start on their studying much to the dismay of Ron. It was the day after the welcoming speeches and they're first day of classes had gone surprisingly well... of course that wasn't including the exploding cauldron in potions.

Walking around the school he spotted Dumbledore levitating in what seemed to be a new statue. When the elderly man saw Harry and his friends he smiled

"what's that?" The boy asked curiously gazing at the statue.

"Quite remarkable piece of art isn't it." Dumbledore said his eyes glowing. "It's a rather old statue. In fact, its date of creation was said to date back to the era of the ancient wizards"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she looked up to the stone carving with new light. "Wow" was all she could manage.

"Blimey! That thing looks so real! Like it could come to life and slice us in half!" Ron said staring at the blade the stone man held.

"It does have a peculiar magical ora around it. And the detail of it as well!" Dumbledore said with a slight grin.

"And considering its age, its remarkable it doesn't have any damage to it. There's not even any cracks in the stone" Hermione said running a hand over the stone horse's front hoof.

The elder man nodded eyes shining. "Though shouldn't you be off to bed?" Dumbledore asked before any more questions could be asked about the statue. The trio took the hint and headed off to their dorm.

The next morning as the three saw the statue outside of the great hall as they went for breakfast.

"That thing still gives me the creeps... it looks like this guy is glaring at me...." Ron was the first to speak when they saw it. He quickly moved past the stone figure as if it would come to life and attack him at any moment. Harry followed Ron into the hall for breakfast silently agreeing with his friend. The statues gaze seemed to pierce right through him.

Hermione stayed a moment longer looking the statue over until something caught her eye. It looked as if a small chip had come out off of the rock. It was small, about the size of a quill end, but the frizzy haired girl knew it wasn't there the last time she saw it. Shrugging it off she followed into the great hall.

By dinner the chip in the rock had turned into a small hairline crack though not even Hermione noticed the slight change. As the weeks went on every student at Hogwarts fell into the familiar patterns of their classes and the statue grew to be of less interest and merely another decoration fro the school. The only interesting thing that happened was new creatures appearing in the forbidden forest and Dumbledore stressing how important it was to stay out of them. Though no one noticed the small cracks that were slowly appearing throughout the statue. Only in certain lights were they noticeable, and could only be seen if someone was actually looking for them.

Two in the morning at Hogwarts is usually a quiet time, tonight however that will be different. A soft cracking noise echo around the empty halls, as if someone was breaking through ice on a lake. A soft murmur of chants swirl about in front of the great hall. Whispering on the wind the voices hit the mysterious statue making the cracks in the stone larger.

The pieces of rock seemed to flake off like a hatchling's egg. Small pieces large pieces all quickly fell in a showering torrent of chips and flakes reveling colours beneath the dull grey stone. A soft blue light seemed to glow from the cracks as the voices sang soothingly through the air.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning drowned out a small animalistic whine. The rocks falling off the statue had reviled a chestnut mare, the poor animal was kicking her front hooves wildly as her back ones wouldn't respond, still being encased in stone. The man gasped in a shuddering breath as the stone fell from his face. His arm fell limply to his side

The voices seemed to chorus louder spooking the horse slightly. The stone continued to drop off freeing the horses back legs. Another boom of thunder and the horse stiffly galloped off in fright, the voices following as the horse found itself stumbling and tripping. Through all the commotion no one seemed to arise from their slumber to see what all the noise was about. The last of the stone fell from the man as the horse found its way outside.

No sooner did the night air hit him was the man off the horse gazing up at the clouded sky breathes shuddering with each rise and fall of his chest. The voices seemed to blow in his ear they're warm breath like wind wrapping around him and calming him. He tried to stand only to find nothing would respond. Rain began to fall causing the man to blink as the drops fell into his eyes. Everything hurt even simple motions such as this.

"Sleep your body needs rest" one of the chorusing voices said softly.

"Though your body is weak your spirt is strong, that combined with our magic will pull you through" another cooed.

"We will make sure no harm shall befall you." a third said.

With another shuddering breath his eyes closed as a shiver ran through his body. His hand stinging slightly seemed to stand out more then any other pain in his body. He knew he had small nicks and cuts everywhere but didn't want to think about it. Letting his head loll to the side he just listened the soothing voices and quickly found himself drifting into unconsciousness.

well there it is! So yea if you read it review! And if someone reviews I'll update if not well this story will rot until I get one. Anyway... Toodles!


	3. Bonjour?

Ok well were on to the next instalment of this story, so you see here's chapter three... yea I don't really have too much to say here, but thanks to those who reviewed!

Hagrid awoke with a start that morning hearing an unfamiliar noise. A loud animal's whine and a crash made the tall man sit upright suddenly alert. Quickly he grabbed a lantern and hurried outside to see what the ruckus was. The half giant blinked a few times clearing his eyes before rushing over to a terrified horse. The horse seeing the large man heading towards her whinnied in fright before slumbering and collapsing on its side. Hagrid ran over to the animal's aid knowing a horse wouldn't be that frightened of merely the storm.

At the knowledge that it was now defenseless the horse panicked thrashing until it was on its hooves once again. Noticing the horse had reigns Hagrid reached out and grabbed the harness in a vain attempt to calm the hysteric animal. "Easy now, I ain't gonna hurt ya" Hagrid said trying to keep his voice calm. The horse half heartedly reared up. The disoriented horse was tiering quickly and was still extremely stiff from its ordeal.

"Woah fella" Hagrid said steadying the horse. "Come on now, easy does it" the horse swayed but was kept standing by the tall mans strength. Snorting the chestnut mare gave in and allowed the man to take a look at her. Hagrid quickly checked the mare over before leading her over to a post inside a small shelter to keep the animal dry. Hagrid stroked the mares mane to lull it before giving the animal some food and water, witch the mare greedily accepted.

Once the horse was calm and stable Hagrid turned his attention to what had spooked the animal. His curiosity turned to anxiety when he realized the horse had run from the direction of the school. Quickly scooping up his lantern he ran off as fast as he could, arriving at the school grounds in mere minutes. Glancing around the tall man relaxed a bit seeing no immediate danger.

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the area allowing Hagrid to see a dark shape near the pathway about 10 feet from the doorway. It was defiantly not moving. The half giant rushed over to the unconscious figure fearing the horse may have trampled a rebellious student. The man came closer and as another flash of electricity lit up the night sky his jaw slipped open slightly. This was definitely not a student.

"Are you all right lad?" Hagrid half yelled as he neared the unconscious figure. "Poor lad can't be more then 18.." He said tilting the boys head to the side with a gentle nudge. With another flash of lightning the half giant spotted a gleaming piece of metal not too far away from the boy. A sword and shield lay together on the grass just out of the boy's reach. Silently he picked them up as well as the boy and brought them into the castle.

In the better light Hagrid could see the young man clearly now. He wore almost nothing but green although he was covered in mud from laying out in the storm, chain mail underneath his green tunic assured the tall man the weapons were the boys. In no time they had arrived at their destination.

"Madam?" Hagrid called out into the gloom. No answer. "Pomfery?"

"Yes?" Came a bedraggled reply.

"I 'ave a lad here that needs your attention" He called laying the boy on a near-by bed.

"Coming!" Suddenly seeming more alert. Hagrid could hear the woman scrambling around and frantic footsteps as she appeared. When she saw the boy she gasped, shooed Hagrid out of the room to fetch Dumbledore and immediately started to clean up the yong man.

* * *

".....?" Link wearily opened his eyes halfway at the sound of a far off voice. He didn't recognize it but he knew it was a concerned woman. He tried to focus on what was in front of him and found it was indeed a woman ".............." there was a man as well though he was talking quietly to the woman. Link strained and was able to sit up giving an audible groan he clutched his chest. "What happened?" He grunted out more to himself then anything.

"Uoy tndluohs tis pu!" The woman said with a sense of urgency. Link stared blankly at the woman before placing his head in his hand attempting to rub away a headache. Massaging his eyes he was trying to reboot his brain. When he finally remembered it hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like he had been caught in a stampede as he remembered what Gannon did to him.

"Esaelp! Tnod niats flesruoy!" the woman urged placing a hand on his shoulder and attempting to push him back into the bed. "Your talking nonsense!" He snapped. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with after waking up. Now it was the woman's turn to stare blankly.

"Mi erusnu fo tahw egaugnal eh skaeps." The man said. Link looked up at the man and couldn't help stare at his beard. He seemed to be quite old, but held a lot of power that was sure. This elder man reminded Link of the light sage. ... The light sage he felt a pang of remorse at the thought of what might have happened to him and all the rest of the people he knew.

He decided to ignore the pair in the room for the moment in order to check himself over. He still had everything and could see his sword and shield on a table a few beds away. His clothes seemed to have been cleaned and he fought back a blush at that thought. He gently pulled the woman's hands off of him and stood up. The woman gasped and said a few more words that Link couldn't understand but got the intent.

Link figured that he had been brought to a hospital and this fretting woman was a nurse. He was unsure as to what role the man played but wasn't intent on staying to chat. "I thank you for your hospitality but I need to find my horse" Link said calmly with a slight bow.

The man began saying something but it fell upon deaf ears. Link tried to take a step but his leg buckled making him fall. He caught himself in a kneeling position the woman grabbing his arm. As she spoke her fretful words Link herd a soft whispering. Looking around he couldn't see anyone new in the room. The soft whispering seemed to rap around him giving him renewed strength.

"Ereht si on yaw I lliw wolla uoy ot..." the back of Link's hand started tingling as the voices died away Links eyes widened in understanding. "...evmo rfom tihs bed until I deem you fit enough!" the woman huffed. The tangling went away and Link couldn't stop but take a glance down at his hand. Glancing at the old man Link could see a smile creeping across his lips.

"It seems our young friend has some magic after all" he said with a chuckle, his eyes shining. Link tensed slightly. Wondering if it was the goddesses presence the man felt. "What is your name lad?" The man said in a friendly tone.

"Link" He said quickly staring up at the man. _'Definitely powerful' _Link thought.

"Well then Link. Welcome to the school for witchcraft and wizardry."

**This feels like a good spot to end at.... anyway I'm not promising fast updates but I'll try to get the next chapters up as soon as I can please review I don't have many as of yet and I could use the motivation!**


	4. Touring

Well, here's chapter 4! All roar for chapter four!!! (raises arms up to audience of like 5 people) awkward silence... (cough) umm yea well here's chapter 4 it might be the last chapter I can get out before exams so don't expect chapter 5 until after schools out.... anyway.....

* * *

"School of witchcraft and wizardry?" Link repeated aghast. He had only encountered a few people who could be classified as either a witch or a wizard... and he didn't really like Twinrova... at all, and he hated Gannon more then anything. Yet the aura these people gave off was anything but evil. Link shook his head slowly placing a hand on his forehead, pulling his hat even lower on his ears, making it cast a small shadow over his eyes.

The elder man smiled attempting to cheer the yong man up noticing his pained and shocked look. "So what happened to you?" He said changing to a more pressing subject. "Hagrid here says he found you passed out just outside of the castle doors."

Link blinked wondering how to respond to that. He figured a vague lie would be best considering how far fetched the truth sounded. "I had come through from a near-by town, but my horse became spooked... by the storm and she threw me off. I think I hit my head on something on the way down which is why I passed out." Link said smoothly slowly rising and walking over to where his sword and shield were placed, wincing as he equipped them.

The elder man nodded seemingly accepting the answer. "So it was yer horse?" a new voice asked. Link half glared and silently coursed at not noticing his presence sooner.

Link turned towards the man and his eyes went wide. _'He's as tall as a Goron!' _Link thought. "Yes, did you see her?" Link asked quickly recovering from his minor shock.

The tall man nodded. "She came runnin' over ta my hut in the of the night. I've got her in my paddock so there's no need ta worry about her too much. She's a beauty by the way"

Link smiled at the knowledge his horse was alright. "Thank you" he bowed slightly. When he stood upright again he lost his balance but kept standing.

"Don't push yourself dear!" Madam Pomfry half yelled as she saw her patient struggle to stand.

Link gave a slightly embarrassed grin. "I'm alright really. I've never been one to stay in a hospital waiting to recover." Link said greatly implying that he wouldn't stay in the hospital any longer.

Link made his way to the door before turning to face the trio in the room "I thank you for your kindness but I need to be on my way... there is something I need to take care of." Link bowed again and went to move out of the door. As soon as he took his second step a large hand fell on his shoulder stopping him. Link turned to look at the tall man confused.

"We wouldn't fell right if we just let ya go by yourself." the tall man said

"Your not fully recovered!" The woman said with concern radiating off of her.

"Please stay for dinner, besides I believe there is something you and I must discuses" the elder man said with an all knowing smile.

Link looked between the three before subsiding and nodding. Dumbledore smiled "well then Hagrid here shall show you around the school" he motioned to the half giant. "After which please come to my office and then we shall go to dinner." Link suddenly got an odd vibe from the elder man, he knew it wasn't evil but he could tell the old man wanted something from him.

As Hagrid led Link out of the room he shot a glance back over at Dumbledore. Faintly he heard the nurse complaining about him being up and moving around and not resting.

* * *

Following the tall man around Link was able to place mantel markers so he would, hopefully, remember how to get from point A to point B, as he had the sinking felling he was going to have to stay here for a while. Hagrid showed Link the way to each of the common rooms used by the students, and where the classes were held. He was shown where his beloved horse was grazing and where the literary and great hall was. The castle was vast and reminded Link of Hyrule castle. Another twinge of homesickness struck him as he, yet again remembered he would probably never again see those endless green fields that he had sworn to protect.

The forbidden forest however, seemed to draw Link in.. It felt as though it was calling out to him trying desperately to get anyone's attention. Link stared intently towards the woods trying to make out what was in there. "Hey?" Hagrid shook Link back to his senses giving the yong blonde an odd look after a quick apology they continued along. Not more then a minute after Link heard a loud shrill ringing.

Looking around eyes wild searching for any possible threat. The castles alarm seemed intent on giving him a headache. Though he knew there was something attacking, he just couldn't spot the danger. A second later the ringing stopped, and Link looked up to the tall man inquisitively. In turn The tall man looked confused. "Has the threat been dealt with?" He asked confused still ready to spring on the first sign of danger.

"Threat?" Hagrid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that an alarm?"

"No, just the school bell... it tells the students when the period is over." The tall man explained calming the green clad teen. "Come on now, I'll show you to Dumbledore's office."

Link nodded sending one last glance towards the forest before continuing to follow the tall bearded man. It took all of ten minutes to get to the office. Link had jumped back a bit when the statues started moving, thinking they would attack but otherwise an uneventful trip. Once they went inside and Dumbledore allowed Hagrid his leave, Link felt increasingly awkward under the gaze of the elder mans gaze.

"Well now, where shall I start?" The white bearded man said eyes twinkling, his all knowing smile on his face. "Perhaps you could tell me what happened to the statue that was outside the great hall doors?" The man said smile never wavering. Link opened his mouth to speak raised an eyebrow, then shut his mouth again unsure how to respond. "My boy you needn't worry, I was the one who brought you here after all."

"So what do you know?" Link asked tentivly opting to take a seat.

"Only as much as the folklore has provided." The elder man began rummaging through a drawer looking for something. "Lemondrop?" he offered. Link accepted the candy not wanting to be rude.

"Now then as the legend goes, there once was a great hero who lived so far back no one can recall that time, back when the first wizards were just starting to emerge. The hero was said to have over come many trials attempting to purge the world of all evil. When the hero succeeded, and the world was at peace, and as the years went by no new evil came about. As the years went on and the hero got older a great prophet had a vision that someday the hero would be needed again but unsure as when that day would arrive and the hero being a mortal, the wizards had a proposition. The prophet knew that only the hero could defeat this evil and so the wizards asked the hero if they could seal away his body within an enchanted stone, so that when the evil came about the hero would be released. The hero agreed and so gathered his belongings that would aid him when the time came, mounted his steed, and raised his sword. The wizards quickly sealed his body, simotaniously putting his soul to sleep." Dumbledore smiled finishing

Link had sat silently listening and he knew what question was coming up next. "So my boy, how much of that legends is actually true?"

* * *

Whoo that was a long-ish chapter hm? Well anyway once again so you all know** this is probaly the last chapter until after exams ... for obvious reasons... **Anyway _**please read and review**_! All you have to do is click on the bitty button at the bottom of the screen here... it wont bite but it will enable you to type a comment! I could always use the motivation!!! well Ttfn!!


	5. Q&A

Ok so were feelin' alive with chapter 5 (whooo hooo) anyway exams are done and gone and I think I passed all of my classes....anyway after a long wait here's the next chapter! And I'm pleased to say this story is gaining popularity! Also (I know its kinda late) but did anyone notice the 'gibberish' in chapter 3 can be read backwards to understand what is being said? Just wondering who noticed that... anyway I'm still unsure as to weather I should stick something in here about Navi or hive Link some other type of guide... anyway onward!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now lad, tell me how much of that story is true?"

Link's expression was a mix of disbelief and calculating thought. "About 95 percent of what you said is actually false." He said after a deep sigh.

"The part about me trying to get rid of an evil is right, though the evil was caused and is a single man. I did win as well but it wasn't years after that this happened, it was about, hmm.... six months maybe... anyway the 'evil' that I had helped seal away was somehow released, and I went to try to stop him. Apparently he had learned a few new tricks from when he was sealed and he caught me off guard. He zapped me with some strange magic as I tried to stop him. In the end I lost, obviously, and I guess I turned into that 'stature'. The great goddesses were the ones that kept me alive when I was sealed, and I can assure you this was by no means my choice..." Link explained vaguely trying to get as much of the 'legend' straightened around as he could.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. In truth the elder man didn't believe all of the legend sounded real, but then again that's what happens with old stories. "I see" he said in a kind tone "so do you think you know where this evil is?" Dumbledore asked

Link shook his head. "At the moment I don't even know the layout of the landscape beyond this castle. I doubt that anyplace I remember will be even remotely similar today..." Link replied sadly. "How long ago do you think it was that the first version of that legend was told? ...that is... how long was I..." Link trailed off unable to put his thoughts into words.

The elders expression softened in understanding. "How long you were sealed?" he offered. Link nodded slowly. "I'm not entirely sure but if I should have to say... about a thousand years perhaps?"

That hit Link hard. He had thought a hundred maybe two just by the way the energies around him felt. But a thousand? There was no way he could use anything he knew about what Gannon had done in the past to help him here. The only hope he may have would be to find the Great Deku Tree. Though he wasn't even sure how Gannon's magic could have affected it. _'I guess I'll just have to look around, there's gotta be something to point me in the right direction.' _Link sighed thinking back to the mysterious forest he saw earlier.

"Don't worry lad, I'm sure you'll figure everything out in time. But for now I would ask you to stay here. You will be safe here and the classes that are offered will help you better understand what has become of this world." Dumbledore said moving across the room closer to the door. "Although I believe we should discuss this over dinner" He said opening the door.

Link smiled as he moved to join the elder man by the door. "Well I am a little hungry... almost feels like I haven't eaten for a thousand years" Link said trying to make light of his current situation. He never was one to dwell over something he couldn't change. He was much better at acting on what he could.

The old man laughed obviously appreciating the joke. "If you wouldn't mind, could you leave that here?" The bearded man pointed to Links sword and shield. "It's because I don't want any of the children getting the wrong idea." he said reading Links mind.

Although feeling odd Link reluctantly removed the master sword and the metal shield placing them carefully beside the mans desk. A soft whisper assured him that they would be safe here until he returned. He still had all his other weapons hidden away so if anything did happen he could still defend himself.

* * *

The great hall was filled with people as Link entered following Dumbledore. Even in the most busy times at Hyrule castle town he had never seen so many people gathered in one place. Link gave a quick glance over all the tables but didn't want to loose the elder man in the crowed. People seemed to be moving every witch way in an attempt to find a suitable place to sit for their dinner.

Another thing Link noticed was the noise. It his him like cannon fire, making him cringe as the booming overwhelming noise hit his sensitive ears. Link pulled his hat down just above his eyes in a futile attempt to block or muffle some of the hammering voices. Link took a seat beside dumbledore at the teachers table where food was already laid out. It seemed to quiet down a little as everyone in the room started eating but it was still overpowering.

Unsure of what was laid out before him Link tentivly began testing various pieces of food. Some of which he liked, others not as much. As he ate he could feel the gaze of multiple eyes on him, wanting to figure out who he was and what he was doing here. All through dinner Dumbledore chatted with the teen asking him simple questions that under other circumstances would be more or less considered polite chatting. The idol chatting soon expanded to other teachers that Link had already met, and he soon found he was answering the same questions again and again.

* * *

"Did either of you get a look at that new professor?" Ron asked jabbing his thumb over to the green clad man next to Dumbledore. "He looks like a loon wearing that get-up" Ron jeered spraying bits of unchewed food towards Hermione,

"Honestly Ron! Swallow before speaking!" said girl scolded wiping bits of the spray from her shoulder. "Although, don't you think it odd that he wasn't at the introductions?"

"Maybe he was delayed somehow?" Harry offered not really paying attention to the teachers table and instead focusing on his plate.

"Or maybe he just had other business to attend to?" Ron said again spraying bits of his meal flying.

Hermione mumbled in frustration as she dodged the spray. "Well what about the statue that was outside the great hall? What do you suppose happened to that?" she asked eyes narrowing as she glances to the teachers table one last time before turning to the two across from her. "There are rumors that someone has vandalized it! Isn't that horrible?" Hermione said trying to get the boys to say something on the matter.

"That thing was creepy anyway I'm glad its gone" Ron said

"Do they have any idea who may have done it?" Harry asked idly.

The frizzy haired girl shook her head. "Not a clue, though I do hope they catch the culprit" she sighed knowing any further hope of talking to her friends into a conversation that didn't involve complaining about Snape, or homework, was going to be impossible. Sending another glance towards the strange man as she continued to eat her meal she noticed he had stood to leave Dumbledore right behind him.

As the green clad man made his way towards her she glued her eyes to him. When he walked past her, giving her a better look at his face, she couldn't help but feel she had seen the man somewhere before.

* * *

Link was shown to where his room was located once it became dark and Dumbledore was satisfied with the answers Link had supplied him. The old man seemed very interested in the adventure that allowed Link the 'hero' title and he was happy to talk about his home. There were some minor details that Link had kept to himself however, the main one being when he started his journey he was only ten years old and it was the sword he carries that allowed him his current 17 year old appearance.

He thought back to the last thing he remembered before his mind went black. Picking up the blade and removing it from its sheath he examined it watching it shine in the pale moonlight coming from the window behind him. He recalled someone... or something had told him he could change more freely back and forth between his younger and older self. _'It's almost like they knew the temple of time would be no where near me when I woke up...' _he thought sadly.

He reattached the sword to his back as an idea hit him. He felt rather dumb for not trying it sooner. He reached into his pouch pulling out the bright blue instrument that Zelda had given him. Bringing the ocarina to his lips he felt the familiar tingle of power coming from it as he played the sweet magical notes. The melody calmed him as he played the songs sheik had taught him one after another, only pausing briefly in between to see if he felt the familiar pull that would usually take him somewhere in a blinding flash of colored light.

When he finished and the last of the melody echoed away into the night Link stood sadly looking down at the ocarina. That was all the proof he needed. Hyrule was no more. Heaving a great sigh as he unstrapped his sword, placing it gently beside his bedside he brought the instrument to his lips once again.

The song of time sounded different this time as he played it. His whole body seemed to tingle as he played the tune letting Link know what he was told held true. Even though his eyes were closed he could see a pale blue light radiating from the ocarina mixing with the gold one from the Triforce on the back of his hand. It felt to Link like someone was rapping him up in a warm vibrating blanket.

Placing the ocarina down on the bed Link gave himself a once over before hopping up to a nearby mirror to confirm. He had indeed been transformed. Link smiled as he went over to the master sword ready to attempt test two. Picking up the sword was awkward due to the blade being only slightly shorter then his current height. Holding it above his head and swinging it experimentally proved that only by having the sword in contact with himself and playing the song of time would he return to his 17 year old self.

"Well this will make things easier...." He said aloud his voice now a higher pitch. With a slight smile he returned himself to his older appearance he settled down on the bed staring up at the dark ceiling. He knew he needed sleep but he just didn't feel tired. In a way he was also excited. Dumbledore had offered him a temporary placement at the school here. All expenses payed even!

Link had never been able to attend a school before, though he was told that because tomorrow was a weekend he would be able to get the supplies he needed to attend. He would be in sixth year as Dumbledore thought that seventh would be too difficult. On the weekends he would be able to get extra training so he could hopefully be on par with the other students.

With another sigh and a yawn Link rolled over onto his side closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Hermione is on to something hmm? Well anyway I'm unsure when the next update will be coming but happy Canada day! Or umm 4th of July if your in the States.... anyway hope everyone has a good start to summer! Oh also if anyone wants to be a beta for this story that would be appreciated... I tend to miss my own errors so having someone else to look this over would be good... anyway see ya!


	6. Supply & Demand

**A big thank you to ****Lupanari** for looking over and editing this chapter!

**Woot! Here's your fix with chapter six! Alright so not much happened in last chapter but there was a lot of foreshadowing! Anyway I've not much to say here so here the chapter!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link walked into his temporary room with a huge sigh. He had just returned from his shopping trip with Hagrid. All in all it was a rather unusual experience. Finding the correct books was simple enough and getting the robes was more awkward than anything. He didn't like that the robes had to be black though, he much preferred his forest green tunic, but was told it was mandatory he wore them.

The woman who was there had magic tape measures that floated around him taking his dimensions, which Link had to admit was interesting. When he was asked to take off his floppy green hat however, both the woman's and Hagrid's expression changed. It was only when Hagrid inquired about his ears that Link noticed that every single person he had encountered thus far had short rounded ears. It had also occurred to him that his hat hiding his ears from view was probably a good thing. Hagrid also agreed that it would be best to keep his hat on at all times during his classes.

Link gave a quick 'I was born with them' and put his hat back on, making sure in the mirror his ears were hidden. Hagrid just nodded as his mood seemed to change to sympathetic understanding. Thinking back on it now, Link figured there must have been a misunderstanding somewhere with the short conversation they had.

The wands were another story all together. Almost every one he tried ended in an explosion or sparks flying that caught something on fire. There was also one that froze the water that was in a flower vase. Even though Link was sure he'd destroy the owner's store before he could find a suitable wand, the man was persistent and eventually found a wand that, when flicked, didn't end badly. Eleven inch oak with faerie dust and gryphon feather in the core; when Link tried that one gold sparks shot out and floated down to the floor harmlessly.

He felt kind of odd swishing a small stick for attack or defense, but was told he would he would understand soon enough. Looking the small piece of wood over, he admittedly felt safer holding a deku stick than the wand. As he pulled out his belongings from his pouch, he smirked as he remembered Hagrid's bewildered look as he explained the enchanted pouch.

When he stuck his books in the pouch Hagrid took immediate interest in it. Once Link explained how it worked, the tall man wanted to go get one of his own. The pouch held all his things small or large but the weight of the pouch never changed. Everything he owned and took with him was kept in the pouch. If he wanted the item back out later all he had to do was stick his hand in the opening, concentrate on it and it will jump into his hand. This made it very easy to switch from one weapon to another in the heat of battle, though he didn't tell Hagrid that.

Once all his supplies were unpacked, and he had stored his sword and shield safely in his pouch, he made sure his hat was covering his ears before he locked the door to his room and left for Hagrid's hut. He wanted to get in some riding on Epona, the poor horse needed to stretch it's legs, and Link was craving the rush that flying across at top speed on an open landscape gave.

As he crossed the open field to Hagrid's hut, Link could have sworn his feet barely touched the ground. When he reached the hut, Link whistled causing the horse to neigh and trot over. He patted the animals nose before mounting up to start his ride. Link could sense the horse's excitement as he eased her into a gallop.

The breeze whistled by him as he picked up speed brushing past the unsuspecting students he encountered. A few of them screamed as they ran out of his way while others did a 'deer in the headlights' routine, which was only comical in Link's eyes.

He rode around the castle a few times taking up a good two hours, before he returned back to Hagrid's hut. Stretching his arms as he jumped off the chestnut horse he led it back into the small barn and filled the trough with water. Once he had finished tending to the Epona, Link headed to the hut. Link enjoyed the tall man's company and he wanted to see some of the animals he talked about. When Link had asked about them Hagrid was all to eager to show them off.

"Hello?" Link called as he opened the large door and entered the hut. He could hear movement as he walked in but had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust before he could see who was in there with him.

When his eyes did adjust he was able to make out three other people in the room. "Back so soon Link?" Hagrid teased causing Link to grin.

"So that's his name?" the girl asked turning to face the green clad teen.

Link bowed dipping his head slightly in response. "Yes, my name is Link," he said nodding to each of the unknown people in turn, before looking to them expectantly. They quickly got the hint and introduced themselves.

"Oh! My name is Hermione" the girl said coping the slight bowing motion awkwardly

"I'm Ron," the redheaded teen said a small smirk creeping on his face.

"Harry..." the dark hared teen said simply.

"Pleasure," Link said nodding once more committing the names to memory.

"So are you a new teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Please tell me your taking over DADA," Ron said hopefully.

Link shook his head. "I'm going to be a student," he said smiling

"Going to?" the girl asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I'm an...." Link trailed off unsure of what term Dumbledore had given him.

"Exchange student." Hagrid said noticing Links confusion.

"Yes, that," Link laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, so then where are you from?" Harry asked genuinely interested.

That caught Link off guard. He couldn't exactly tell the truth, but any lie he made up would probably be easy to spot since he still didn't know much on the geography of this 'new world'. He opted out for being as vague as possible. "Um.. Somewhere not near here..." he said.

Harry raised a brow at his answer. _'He's hiding something_,_' _he thought but didn't do any further inquires.

"So are you all coming to see the Thestrals then?" Hagrid asked excitedly. To this the trio shook their heads.

"It's getting late, we should be returning to our dorm..." Hermione said as she saw Hagrid's face fall slightly.

"Ah well you'll be learning about them soon enough," the tall bearded man replied.

"Bye," Harry said with a small wave suddenly eager to get out of the door.

"See ya," Ron said with a wave sending one last look to Link as he left with his friends.

Once the three friends were out of ear shot from the two in the hut, Harry spoke. "I think that Link was hiding something," he said quietly.

"With an answer like that it's pretty obvious," Hermione said thinking back to when Link was asked where he was from.

"Maybe he's acting as a spy for You-Know-Who?" Ron asked now somewhat nervous. "We should keep clear of him then..."

"Doubtful," Harry said

"I still can't get over that get-up he wears! Any man who wears tights shouldn't be trusted...." Ron replied.

"Well, Hagrid said he owned that horse so maybe they're for riding?" Hermione said, trying to stop Ron from making fun of the new student. "Though I do wonder where he comes from myself..."

"Well maybe he'll be in our year. If we have classes together we could ask him more then," Harry said. "He couldn't have been that much older then us...."

"And if he's sorted into Gryffindor that would make it even easier," Ron said sarcastically, still wary of the green clad man.

"We'll have to wait and see." Hermione said with a sigh. She hated not knowing things, especially things that she had no way of eventually figuring out, and there were no clues as of yet to point her in the right direction.

* * *

"Wow..." that was the only word Link could manage to get out as he looked at the strange winged horses. They oddly reminded him of Ganon's horse.... minus the wings. _'If I rode one of those things at top speed I'd really fly across the landscape...' _he thought.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid asked as they watched the strange creatures. One of which seemed to be watching Link with equal interest.

"They're... interesting," Link said unable to break his eyes away from the horse like creatures. They were about 200 meters away from the forbidden forest watching the small herd of winged boney horses, and Link was once again feeling drawn to the mysterious woods. In the midst of his bewilderment of the creatures he made up his mind to return and explore the forest tomorrow.

Link watched as one of the Thestrals came closer to him stopping only a few feet away from him, scuffing it's front hoof in the dirt like a Cuccoo looking for worms. It flapped its wings a few times before trotting off to rejoin the herd. "People can only see the Thestrals if they've witnessed a death," Hagrid said somberly turning to face Link.

Link figured what Hagrid was implying and thought back through his life's travels. He'd seen many a death, most of witch were monsters that died by his own hand. He'd seen the Great Deku tree wither and die before his eyes despite his best efforts to save him. He'd seen the people of Kakariko village cut down by the creature that had escaped from the well, he'd seen them bleed and burn while he tried to defend Sheik from the creature as it turned on him.

The memory of Kakariko was probably the one that haunted him the most. The innocent people's faces twisted in anguish and pain ran shivers up his spine. He was brought back to the present by Hagrid resting a large hand on his shoulder. "S'all right," he said, "you don't have to tell me, I can see it was painful."

"A village was attacked... There were many people who were killed that day..." Link said taking in a shuddering breath trying to remove the dreadful images from his mind. "I tried to help best I could but I couldn't see... I couldn't do anything..." Link said sighing.

That night Link slept easily, somewhat excited of what he might find in the forbidden woods. He was also happy about slipping into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter too :P anyway please R&R and no that's not rest and relaxation... Please read and review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	7. Rekindled Forest

**A big thank you to Lupanari** for looking over and editing this chapter!

Wooo! Well here's the next chapter! And I have a grand total of 30 reviews thus far! Heh heh sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out but I had lots of stuff to do this week! Ah well but better late then never right? Any way to make up for that I tried to make this chapter extra long....you can decide if it is or not... onward!

**7777777777777777777777777777777**

Link awoke to the sound of twittering birds around dawn the next morning. He stretched before getting himself up off the bed to take a look out the window. A clear, pale blue and pink sky met his eyes as he scanned the horizon letting the first rays of the sun hit him. Turning towards the night stand where he had leaned his sword and shield the night before, he noticed something odd. There was a plate on the table with some toast and a glass of what he hoped to be milk. Bringing his hand to the plate, he noticed it was still warm and this caused him to look around confused. Someone had gotten into the room just before he awoke and gave him some breakfast all without his knowledge.

Link looked around his room cautiously before shrugging it off as another oddity of this world. Eating quickly and downing the milk, he placed the dishes back down not knowing what else to do with them. Whoever or whatever... or however they got here, he hoped they would be taken away in the same manner.

Link was about to slip his sword over his shoulder, but stopped himself remembering Dumbledore's words on him bearing them around the school. Opening up his pouch he easily fit both inside. _'At least I'm able to keep them on me even if they are hidden. I'd feel really strange without anything but this 'wand' to protect myself' _he thought dryly. Giving himself a quick once over he quickly left and locked his room, before jogging off a large smile on his face. He only passed a few people in the halls as he exited the castle, much to his relief remembering how almost every student he passed would usually question him.

By the time he reached the edge of the forest the sun had risen enough it could be clearly seen above the horizon line. As Link looked in between the trees it seemed to call him once again, this time he was fully prepared to answer the call. With every step forward the calling intensified urging him closer and deeper into the darkened heart of the forest.

It sounded like soft voices coursing together but speaking no louder then soft whispers. It reminded Link of the Lost Woods, except without the enchanted melody echoing about the forest leading him down specific paths, though it seemed the voices were urging him on in a similar fashion. If he turned one way the whispering seemed to get louder, if he turned another they would soften to the point he could barely hear them.

Every so often he would see a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look there wouldn't be anything there. After about the third time this happened he took out his bow, and hovered his right hand over his pouch ready to draw an arrow out of the quiver in a flash if needed.

The trees around him seemed to block out the sun more and more as he went deeper into the woods, making it look as though it was night with a full moon over head. It was getting colder too making Link glad he decided to go early in the morning rather then at night. The cool air eventually gave way to a misty feeling allowing Link to feel the icy touch of a near by river or stream.

Shivering slightly in the cold air he continued to follow the voices. They were louder now, allowing him to understand some words that were being echoed through the forest. **"This way...." "Over here...." **they chorused in a multitude of breathy whispers in Hylian tongue. Link was starting to feel a small amount of magic radiating from somewhere and knew that was where the voices were leading him.

He took off in a full run, the voices sounding excited now, their murmurs sounding clear. Eventually Link saw mist spilling over the top of a hill and knew there was a water fall at the top. Easily climbing over the hill he stood and faced the falls. **"Come****.****" **Link looked at the waterfall and blinked as he saw a pale glow coming from it.

Walking over to investigate he noticed a small cave behind the waterfall. The entrance was up from ground level a bit, about knee height, and he could fit in the opening if he crawled through it. **"This way**,** Hero****.****"** Hoisting himself up and pulling himself through the small tunnel on his stomach, he noticed how clean the tunnel was. There was no moss or algae growing inside past the first foot of the opening, despite it being extremely damp.

As soon as Link saw an opening in front of him he couldn't help but let his jaw drop in awe. Though there was no obvious light source in the enclosed cave, the rocks seemed to glow with power. A medium sized pond was at the far end of the cave with about ankle deep water, and a constant source bubbling up from the center. A few boulders were on the sides of the water lining it getting progressively larger towards the back, the smallest were closest to him beckoning him to stone stairs leading to the water. All in all most would think this was an alter.

Link smiled wider than he ever thought possible, and practically ran up the small stairs to stand on the edge of the water. A fairy fountain. The back of his left hand tingled telling him the Triforce was glowing. As though another power had took over and told him what to do he lowered his hand into the water. The golden glow shot across the pond from his hand, further illuminating the cavern. In the center of the pool sparkles of multi-coloured light began rising giving way to a shape Link knew all too well.

"**Thank you, Hero" **Link took in the fairy woman's appearance. She looked very similar to the great fairies he was used to, but this fairy showed off her wings while the ones he knew in Hyrule preferred to hover. Her shimmering blue hair draped about her body only a few shades lighter then the dress she was wearing. She also stood in front of him, and was only a few inches taller then him. Her electric blue eyes kind, and her blue stained lips pursed together in a smile.

"**You have helped recreate the connection from this fountain to the realm where we fairies took refuge" **she spoke kindly.

"I really didn't do that much" Link said honestly

The Great Fairy shook her head. **"The dark magic that had encased this place may have been weak here but it was enough to keep us from coming to this realm. The power of the Triforce alone was enough to break this seal, though I fear for the others." **she said

Link tilted his head to the side not completely comprehending. The Great Fairy nodded in understanding and motioned for Link to take a seat, which he kindly refused preferring to stand. **"When your spirit was sealed away many years ago, and darkness began to rule these lands, our fountains were destroyed by Ganon and his evil minions. We needed to take refuge or else all of our kind would have been destroyed. Gorons, Kokiri and Zoras were mutated by the darkness the man had brought and not even the goddesses know what has become of them. Zelda was forced to flee, regardless of her own wishes, and we haven't been able to sense the Triforce of Wisdom since then." **the Great Fairy paused allowing this new knowledge to sink in.

"**The great fairies**,** knowing we needed to keep our touch in this realm, created new fountains and hid them away. We gathered all our brothers and sisters and brought them into the refuge of the sacred realm. The stronger used these new fountains as channels to keep our influence in this world. Unfortunately they were found and sealed by Ganon's dark magic, disallowing us back to this realm. Without ant light to stop the over flowing darkness, Ganon took control easily. The only place our magic could touch was the immediate vicinity in which out fountains were hidden."**

Link looked down to the ground not knowing how to respond. Everything he once knew had been changed or destroyed by one man! "What about the civilians?" he said not really knowing how to phrase the question. "I mean everyone I've met so far..." the Great Fairy nodded in understanding.

"**When we were sealed, people stopped listening to our voices out of fear of what might happen to them. Eventually they lost the power to hear us all together. We became forgotten as well as the goddesses. When Ganon saw this**,** the seals over us weakened allowing us to spread our touch outward slightly, and enabling us to call out, but our voices went unnoticed."** She spoke slowly her eyes softening as she gazed at the hero. **"After years of tyranny the people revolted and drove him out. Wounded he also went into hiding, to take control from the shadows, wiping all memory of what once was from this land. War broke out soon after over who would be a better ruler, and many new colonies formed.**"

"**Ganon, accessing the Triforce of Power has ****practically**** gained immortality, or so he thinks. True the Triforce can grant prolonged longevity, and heal wounds that would normally be fatal, but it is not infallible. You must learn to control the Triforce of Courage so you may put a stop to Ganon's dark rule." **the Great Fairy took a step toward Link, who had long since locked eyes with the winged woman. **"Now then I have some things I wish to give you."**

At this Link smiled he was somewhat excited to be receiving something from the great fairies, just as he always had. **"But first..." **the winged woman smirked as Link felt the rise in energy and braced himself for a blast of the fairy's magic. She waved her hand creating glowing sparks, and when she snapped her fingers they exploded. A strong warm wind rushed by himas a bright light blinded him causing him to bring his arm up to his face. When the wind ceased and the light faded Link brought his arm down and grinned as he saw small pink and red fairies floating about the fountain.

The woman came closer to Link and held out a small orb, about the size of a large marble. Gingerly Link took it and held it up to the light. Different shades of blue swirled about in its core all mixing together. **"This is the embodiment of my power, use it to release the seals on any other fairies you may find. They shall add ****their**** power to it as well, and when the time comes, we will all stand together in the final battle that was thousands of years in the making." **Link nodded in understanding and bowed in gratitude.

"**There is something else**,** Hero**,**" **the winged woman said amused. **"You are unfamiliar with this new world, and therefore need a guide." **The woman smiled mischievously as she motioned for Link to look behind him.

Fluttering up and down and shining brightly was a small blue fairy. Link tried to speak but found his words caught in his throat. "Sheesh! You haven't seen me in how long and that's how you greet me?" the small fairies high pitched voice made Link simply laugh, he couldn't help himself at least there was someone he recognized from Hyrule.

"Navi!" he laughed again grabbing hold of his partner in an embrace momentarily forgetting his much, much larger size. Once he did remember he quickly released her causing her to fall from the air gasping for breath. "Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"**My power has entered the forest it is not completely healed but it is a huge leap forward**,**" **the Great Fairy spoke bringing Link back to the topic at hand. **"Be careful on your journey Hero, now that my magic flows once more Ganon will surely be alerted to your presence as well**,**" **she cautioned.** "Navi lend him your aid wherever you can and come visit me again if you need advice." **She nodded to Link. **"The fairies in this fountain will ease your weariness**,** please allow them to lend you their aid."** With a bright flash she was gone leaving behind about a dozen red and pink fairies floating about the fountain happily.

Link opened his pouch and brought out an empty bottle and took out the cork. Walking up to the nearest fairy he held out the bottle. "Would you mind?" Link asked.

"It would be my honor," the red fairy said as he happily entered the bottle. Link thanked him quickly before placing the still uncorked bottle in his pouch. If anything happened to him the fairy could easily get out and heal him. Navi fluttered under his hat and Link was instantly filled with nostalgia as she whispered into his ear.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

Walking back out of the forest was very uneventful, though he made sure to make a mental note of the way back to the fountain. Link told Navi to hide and to remain silent fearing how the people at the school would react to her. The whispers were quiet now, no longer needing to call out to him. He noticed various mushrooms that were now growing in various places in a large variety of colours. The legend of the 'fairy mushrooms' holding true. When he made it out of the woods Link was confronted with a rather angry Hagrid.

"Beautiful day," Link greeted not sure what else to do, drawing on the Triforce to allow himself to speak in the language the half giant knew.

"Ya shouldn't go through the forest, its dangerous!" The tall man said in a gruff voice. "And on your own no less," he shook his head and sighed. "You could have been killed by the critters that live in there."

Link tilted his head to the side. "I really didn't see much of anything in there besides plant life," he said

Hagrid sighed again letting the last of his anger fade. Dumbledore had told him the boy could look after himself after all. "Well come on, how about I make you some lunch?"

Link agreed and followed the tall man back to his hut. As they entered Link asked if the tall man wanted help preparing the stew, to which Hagrid refused saying he wanted what he was making to be a surprise. Once the meal was made Link had to admit it was a surprise. Although it didn't look appealing, or even really all that edible Link had to admit it was rather good. When Link was told what it was made with and all Hagrid got was an interested hm, as he took another bite, he laughed.

"No one's ever continued ta eat after I tell em what the ingredients are" he laughed again. Link smiled but in truth he didn't really know what the ingredients were. When Hagrid's bellowing laughter subsided Hagrid handed the green clad teen a small folded piece of paper. "Dumbledore told me to give ya that." he said simply. "It's so you can wear that hat o' yours in class."

Link nodded understanding. He had refused the spell the elder man offered that could disguise his ears and this was the alternative he figured. "Thank you," Link said accepting the paper and storing it away.

"Well I best be preparing for tomorrow's class." Hagrid said standing up and clapping his hands together. "You should probably be studying, don't think I'll go easy on ya," the tall man smiled as Link nodded and hurried on his way.

Making his way to the castle and walking calmly down the halls Link took the time to notice the artwork that hung around the walls. Although the painting's eyes seemed to follow him as he walked by he felt no ill will coming from them. "These paintings are magic, they won't do anything to harm you though. Some of them can even talk to you," Navi's bell like voice entered his ear, making Link smile.

As he neared his room he saw Dumbledore heading towards the door as well, but upon seeing Link he turned towards him. "Ah there you are," the elder man said happily. "I needed to tell you that today at dinner we shall have you sorted into a house so you may start your classes tomorrow."

"Sorted?" Link asked not sure if he liked the term.

"Ah yes. You will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw for the ones with exceptional intelligence, Hufflepuff the hard working and loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitious. It's a simple process as the sorting hat will decide for you. Just simply wear it."

Though Link didn't like the sound of a hat deciding something for him, or anything for that matter, he pushed those thoughts aside and agreed.

"Now then don't worry about your things after you're sorted, the house elves will bring everything of yours to your new room later." Dumbledore said before Link could open his mouth. "I shall see you at dinner then," the elder man said eyes twinkling before taking his leave and walking back in the same direction he had come.

"Know anything on the sorting hat?" Link half mumbled in Hylian to Navi.

The blue fairy snorted at the boys native tongue. "I know how to speak English too you know. I've learned a few new tricks in the past 'few' years" she said a hint of arrogance in her voice "and I don't really know much on the hat."

"Sorry."

* * *

Link entered the Great hall eye twitching and mumbling under his breath. He was late for dinner due to one Peeves the Poltergeist. Water dripped from his nose and on to the floor as the many students in the room took in his appearance.

Link had decided to walk around the school for the reminder of the time until dinner to examine the various art works that dawned its halls. However his leisurely walk was interrupted as Peeves decided he wanted to steal his hat. The ghost had tried appearing randomly and attempting to grab the floppy green hat, but Link could always sense him coming. So Peeves figured if he couldn't take it off he'd have to knock it off.... with water balloons.

Link was hit directly twice before he brought out his Hylian shield and attempted to block the projectiles. He managed to block the majority of them, but Peeves still found an opening by zipping about and popping under his guard. Link opted to run for it holding his shield up protecting his head as he did so. A few missed shots hit a few random students as he whizzed by. It took a while to loose the ghost, and when he did, he found himself late for the dinner. He put away his shield before entering the hall and thus brings us back to the present.

"Welcome Link. I heard you had a bit of trouble with Peeves?" Dumbledore said obviously taking joy in Links annoyance. Link grumbled something unintelligible in response as he made his way to the front of the hall.

"Now then as I was saying Link is a transfer student so please help him get to know his way around the school and help him get adjusted." Dumbledore motioned for Link to take a seat on the stool beside him. "Now then we shall sort him into his house." To this a woman walked out with an old beaten and patched hat. Link raised a brow having been expecting something extravagant.

* * *

Processor McGonagall walked out with the old tattered hat. Heading towards the green clad teen. "So what house do you think he'll be sorted into?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"As long as its not Slytherin..." Ron grumbled glaring at a certain Draco Malfoy.

"Look at the way Umbridge is scowling at him!" Harry said with a small laugh elbowing Ron in the ribs.

"Blimey! He hasn't even done anything yet and he's already on her list," Ron smiled. The sole fact that Umbridge seemed to hate Link's very being, made the odd kid OK in his books. The three turned to watch as McGonagall stopped beside Dumbledore while he made a speech before motioning to place the hat on Link's head, over the one he was currently wearing of course.

The hat was raised about a foot from Links head before it called out "Gryffindor!"

"Well, that was easy," Dumbledore said happily after the thundering applause erupted from the Gryffindor table. "Now please take your seat." the elder man motioned to the correct table. "Now then, without further ado, dig in!"

"Hem hem."

**

* * *

"_So much courage_._"_ Link was still shocked at those words that the hat had said...or rather how it had said them through his thoughts. He was making his way down the table when he heard an annoyingly shrill voice call out.**

Link cringed. He could handle high pitched, but this was an entirely different level. A fairy's voice was high pitched sure but they were also soft and always reminded Link of a crystal bell, while this woman's voice reminded Link of glass scraping together, or that of metal on porcelain.

Taking the nearest seat to him Link looked up at the woman, but was unable to listen to what she was saying. When he heard something about Hagrid being a danger to the school he immediately was alert to what the woman was saying. "He should not be trusted!" she said in a huff. Link glared at the woman. His eyes narrowed and his mouth tipped down into a scowl. He found instant dislike in the woman before, due to her voice, but saying things about the man who had shown nothing but kindness to him since he awoke, made her dirt in his book.

A few seats away Hermione turned to Link in hopes of getting the boy to notice them and come to sit by them for dinner, when she stopped in mid-wave. She looked at his face and shivered. His glare seemed all too familiar... she couldn't quite place it but she knew she had seen it before. Ron shivered noticing where Hermione was looking. "Uh! Just like that creepy statue…" he shuddered once more before turning to his plate.

Hermione's eyes went wide at Ron's statement. She had to find out more about the boy.

**77777777777777777777777777**

well there's the end...whoo! It felt long anyway. Lots of stuff happened here! Anyway please R&R don't just read and not review! That's like eavesdropping! Click the button! You know you want to! Until next time Burning Clutch out!

* * *


	8. Confusion and Classes

A HUGE big thank you to **Lupanari** for looking over and editing this chapter!

Whoo! Felling great with chapter eight! Cough... anyway... well here it is the long awaited chapter 8!! I had a little trouble figuring out how to start this one... so if the beginning is a little awkward well... Yea... um thanks to all who reviewed! And for those who didn't well BOOOO! You can have another chance this chapter... right onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link found his way to his new chamber rather easily, although that was mainly due to the fact he was following the mass of people who he was sitting at the table with. The room itself didn't seem all that impressive and there were a lot of people in it. Link looked around for the beds, realizing he was in a meeting room of sorts. Locating the beds didn't turn out to be too difficult either once he got through the small crowd.

Link looked about the bedroom finding his things laid out on a bed near a window. There was a night stand beside the headboard with the half-filled bottle of water sitting there in the center, just as he had left it in the other room. Shrugging Link went over and finished off the bottle of water wiping his lips from what had dribbled down his chin. Taking a seat beside the stack of books on his bed he decided to organize them and possibly find somewhere in the room to stow them away.

"So what year are you going to be in mate?" Link looked up to the owner of the voice, blinking as a pair of redheads stared down to him.

"Oh... Umm... Some sixth and some fifth..." Link replied after realizing what they were asking.

"Fifth?" the one on the left started

"...and sixth?" the one on the right finished.

Link smiled slightly "Dumbledore thought because... I was taught differently, that the area's I'm better in would be in the sixth, and the area's I need to work on will be in fifth... so I'm taking both years..."

"Ah, well I'm Fred!" the redhead on the left said raising a hand almost as if he was giving a salute.

"I'm George!" the one on the right said copying the motion his brother made.

"Link, pleasure," he said giving a curt nod to the pair.

The twins grinned. "I can tell we'll all be pals by winter!" Fred said somewhat excitedly.

"Yes! And if you need help don't hesitate to ask!" George said with a hint of mischief, making Link think of the Know It All Brothers from back in Kokiri forest. The thought made his smile waver but luckily it went unnoticed by the twins who had turned and walked away satisfied with their introduction.

Going back to his task Link had managed to get the books sorted through in about ten minutes, even through the random people coming over to introduce themselves, and pushed them all under his bed. Stretching as he got up, he went to the window, the sounds from the meeting room slowly weakening.

The moon was a pale crescent resting rather low in the horizon, but he could see it clearly. It was large but not nearly as large as it had been in Hyrule. Opening the window to allow in he cool night air, he allowed himself sometime to relax. Leaning on the window ledge he heaved a sigh, resting his head on his arms. The cold air making him feel oddly tired. Link closed his eyes sniffling a yawn, but keeping his ears open.

* * *

"Oh stop, will you!" Ron said resting his head in his palm trying to ward off a headache.

"Well don't you think it's odd that they introduced him with out a last name?" Hermione huffed

"He was the only person there..." Harry said with a sigh. The frizzy haired girl had been going at this ever since dinner ended, she was determined to unravel the mystery of where the new transfer came from.

"Seems nice enough to us," Fred said with George nodding.

"If you're that interested in this guy then go talk to him, not us..." Ron said mumbling into his palm. He stopped abruptly as a thought occurred to him. "You can't seem to get this guy outta your head..." Ron said picking his head up sending a devious smirk to Hermione.

The twins caught on immediately. "You don't think?" George said turning to his identical counterpart.

"I do think so!" Fred dawned the smirk as well.

"You have a crush on the 'mysterious' new kid," the twins said together, causing Hermione to glare at the boys. Ron burst out laughing at the look he was given, while Harry chose that moment to go to bed.

Harry sat on his bed with a sigh before taking notice of the extra bed in the room. Harry had to blink as he saw the very kid Hermione was getting so frustrated with, sleeping on the window pane. Harry shrugged and laid back on his bed, mumbling something about Hermione wanting to interrogate him.

Link sat up upon hearing his name. "All she has to do is ask..." He said cracking his back.

Harry looked over s to the green clad teen stunned, as he closed the window and sat back on his bed as well. _'How could he have heard that?' _he had barely made a whisper... "Right... well good night..." Harry said not sure what else to say.

Link didn't respond instead he carefully made a spot beside his pillow with a spare blanket for Navi. The blanket would hide her glow and keep her warm and comfy. "Tomorrow I should look around to see if I can sense any more fairy fountains near by..." Navi whispered softly as she flew from her perch and into the blanket.

"What do you mean you?" Link huffed equally as quiet.

"You have classes don't you? I can handle myself..." she said smirking at the face he made. "Same old worry wart."

"We will go together." Link insisted not going to take no for an answer.

"Hmph... fine..."

* * *

Link had gone through half the day already, and Links first opinion of school... was interesting but dull. The 'wizarding clothes' were loose and fit easily over his usual attire, making him feel immensely more at ease. Not being able to carry his sword and shield was one thing, but not being able to wear his armor, would make him feel vulnerable. As of yet no teachers had commented about his hat either.

He had sixth year Divination, which entailed deciphering dreams, and possible prophecies. Any prophesy that was sent as a dream was usually self explanatory, and if not the Goddesses themselves could always further explain... that is if they didn't explain it in the first place. Usually he would be shown images with a voice instructing him, on where to go, and what he was needed to do.

Herbology was interesting, he had never seen so many different plants in one place. This was also a sixth year class. Link found himself immensely interested in the effects these magical plants could have on someone when ingested, applied, or used in some way. Link came out of that class with a smile on his face, mostly due to the fact that there weren't any Deku babas. He was pretty sure those would be classified as magical plants...

He was told to take both fifth and sixth year Care for Magical creatures, then decide which he felt better suited for. The wide array of animals Hagrid had talked about interested Link, Navi having to tell him which would be a threat and which wouldn't. Both times when he was for that class his horse had ran over to him excitedly, getting a few laughs from the tall man. The students who almost got trampled didn't find much humor however....

It wasn't until he started potions that things seemed to drop. Up until that point the biggest problem he had was trying to figure out how to translate the words in the textbooks, which he only recently figured out... running his left hand along the words allowed him to see them in his language. He was told to take fifth year potions, as he had never done anything like this in his life. Immediately he felt as if the teacher was out to get him.

"Well I guess you'll need a partner, Mr..." Snape trailed of causing the teen to tilt his head like a confused puppy.

"Link," he offered

"Not your first, your last name" Snape said snidely.

"I'm not sure I have one," Link said confused.

"How can anyone not have a last name?" a student with long blonde hair shouted out, obviously mocking him.

"Never needed one," Link shrugged "I'm from a small village, we never needed to use the same name for more then one person."

"Must be some back water place..." another student said smirking to the blonde. "Only fifty people there?" he asked with a snort turning to Link.

"I think there was about twenty actually" Link said with a sad smile.

Snape sighed before shaking his head. "Enough! Ten points from Gryffindor for your uncooperation."

Link raised a brow but shrugged it off not entirely sure what the odd man was talking about. He taped the side of his head twice with his pointer a signal he had worked out long ago with Navi. "They have a point system for each of the groups, it's kinda like a competition between the houses. At the end of the year what ever one has the most wins," the fairy whispered.

Snape pointed to a kid across from Link telling them to pair up. The kid looked up to Link nervously but walked over to where he was sitting. The nervous kid gave a quick 'hi' but didn't say any more. After a quick explanation and a few directions that were written on the board, the class was told to prepare a mixture, that, when drank, could increase your physical strength.

"This will be counted to a large portion of your mark so please, do not destroy my classroom tomorrow, when you actually have to begin making these," Snape said looking directly at the nervous kid beside Link.

Link looked to the fidgety kid before pulling out a piece of paper and copying down the directions that were being given by the odd teacher. "I'm Neville..." the kid said as Link copied Snape's last sentence.

"Link, nice to meet you," Link said smiling, unsure what it was about him that made the kid nervous. "Um, so do you know where we're supposed to start with this?" Link asked unsure of what half the stuff was. When the kid shook his head Link sighed and quickly began scribbling down the final direction.

"Mr. Link, are you doodling in my class?" Snape sneered as he walked behind the desk to where he was sitting. He glared down at the blonde teen, who simply raised an eyebrow. After a moment's thought he understood.

"Ah this?" Link said handing the paper he was working on to the man. "I'm still not sure how to translate my writing," Link said honestly.

At this Hermione perked up. "You mean to say you don't really know English?" she asked trying to catch a glimpse of Link's writing.

"Nope," Link smiled shaking his head.

"Well then, you won't mind if I see what you've written?" Snape seemed to spit out. He didn't wait for an answer as he brought out his wand. With a quick flick and unknown words (to Link) the words on the paper morphed to allow the hook nosed teacher to read. After scanning the paper he threw it down in a huff, almost angry that he couldn't punish the teen.

The class ended not thirty seconds after the Snape threw the paper back and every student rose out of their seats eager to leave. Link waved a goodbye to Neville as Hermione came over. "Link would you mind if I borrowed your notes? I didn't quite catch the last bit he said," the frizzy haired girl asked. Ron watching from behind her opened his mouth to speak but only yelped as the girl stomped on his foot.

Link agreed asking if she knew how to translate it like Snape had. When she nodded Link smiled handing the paper over to the girl who eagerly walked away after a quick thank you, wanting nothing more then to study the writing. "Don't let Snape get to you mate," Ron said letting go of his foot. "He pretty mush just hates anyone who isn't in Slytherin."

"Still rather have him over Umbridge..." Harry said as he walked towards them.

"I believe I have her class next..." Link said causing Ron to give him a pitying look. "Is she the teacher for both fifth and sixth?" Link asked looking down to his sheet. When they nodded he sighed. "I don't really like her." '_The way she insulted Hagrid..._'

"Don't like her?" Ron said in mock astonishment "that's an understatement!"

"She still doesn't believe the dark lord, Volde..." Harry started but rolled his eyes when Ron seemed to freak out slightly, as if saying the name would make the dark wizard appear in front of them. "'You-Know-Who' is back!" Harry said appalled. He had seen his rebirth and even killed a classmate right in front of him!

"He was there when it happened, and the old toad still won't even teach us anything useful!" Ron threw his arms up proving his point.

Link was suddenly very interested in this 'You-Know-Who' person. Where there was one evil man, there was sure to be another, or perhaps... Gannon and the 'dark lord' were one in the same? But for now he had one more class to attend to, and from the way Ron was describing it... he would have a lot of time to think on this subject..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make Snape seem... well Snape-ish I hope it worked :) sorry for the long wait and the somewhat rushed writing but my job ate my life this week so meh... I've got quite a few things planned for next chapter and I hope I get the time I need to write them all down! Well anyway leave a review! Leave a comment, leave a subjection! No read and run! Anyway until next time! ....

BURNING CLUTCH OUT!

* * *


	9. Exposure

Horah! Next chapter is here, give a cheer! Chapter nine and feeling fine! ... ok enough of the random rhyming... well here's the newest chapter! Umbridge time! To those of you who reviewed... here's a cookie... and to all those who just came by and read the story without leaving a review... well evil death glare go! Yea the back to school hub-ub is well...eating my time... and also when school gets back into full swing don't expect quick updates ... now then here's the next chapter!

Also a shout out to Numbuh six-sixtysix who's review made me laugh. Thanks that made my day :)

And as always! A HUGE big thank you to Lupanari for looking over and editing this chapter!

-----------------------------

* * *

-----------------------------

Link walked into the classroom and took a seat near the back, looking over the layout of the class skeptically. There wasn't much to the room and there wasn't a happy or even mildly content look on anyone's face. Even the more energetic people who Link had been with throughout the day seemed to deflate as they took their seats. It was as if the combined negativity caused time to slow as more and more people grudgingly sat down.

"Hem hem..." the teacher at the front of the classroom 'cleared her throat' making several students cringe. "Today we shall be learning about dark magic and the counterspells for them." The toad-like woman sent her gaze out to the students, as if daring them to question her. When no one spoke or even moved for that matter, she continued. "Please turn to page 105 in your books and answer the twenty questions on the board. Keep in mind, whatever you don't finish now, will be homework. I expect these on my desk by tomorrow. Begin," she chided sticking her nose up in the air.

As soon as she went to 'patrol' the rows of students, Hermione brought out Link's potions notes, bringing the DADA textbook up in front of her, hoping it would hide the fact that she wasn't immediately doing her class work. Racking her brain as she looked over the lettering, she tried to remember when she had looked over a book with many different languages, muggle and wizard alike.

Hermione copied down the first few lines of symbols as best she could before she noticed Umbridge making her way down her row. Quickly she covered the notes with a blank piece of parchment and copied down the first question. She sighed in relief as Umbridge passed her without even a second glance. Once the teacher had passed she craned her neck to see Link, who had his book down and was running his finger along the book as he read.

Link looked up from his reading to stare at the board for a moment before flipping to the next page in the book. Link looked to the girl beside him. She blushed as soon as she noticed him looking towards her. "Um, could you by chance tell me what the questions are? I can't read them..." Link said somewhat sheepishly.

The girl beside him opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by Umbridge, who 'Hemed' loudly, making the two teens to look at her. "There will be no talking in my class, is that clear? Anything you need to say to her you can say to me." Umbridge spoke with finality although a few students near them rolled her eyes.

"Alright, could you tell me what the questions are?" Link asked trying his best to force a smile.

The woman huffed "Do you need your eyes checked?" She asked snidely.

"Um, no" Link said confused "I just can't read them... I haven't figured out how to do long-ranged translations," he said honesty. "And I don't think I could copy the symbols well enough myself."

"Ah yes, the exchange student," Umbridge said as if she were talking to a small child. "Well, I don't know what schools are like where you come from, but here we have a dress code!" she glared down at the teen giving Link a bad feeling. "And that hat is not regulation!" Quickly Link tugged his collar allowing Navi to slip into his robe unnoticed by anyone almost sensing what was going to come next.

Umbridge extended her hand attempting to grab Link's hat off his head, but he easily dodged making the woman go red with anger. Link simply held up the note Dumbledore had given him for such an occasion, to which she snatched up like a hungry man would a loaf of bread. She read it quickly and scoffed. "Well, regardless of what Dumbledore has said to you, you are not permitted to wear that, thing, in my class!" she brought out her wand and summoned the hat to her hand, causing Link to blink in surprise. Unable to dodge the hat flew into her hand, although it instantly fell to the floor when she saw Links ears.

Lin, now infinitely grateful for hiding Navi in his coat, had to fight back a glare as the woman stood shocked. A few students gasped while others chuckled, but Umbridge probably would have had steam rising off her if she turned any redder. "Remove that at once!" she almost screeched.

"Remove what?" Link asked genuinely confused, causing more students to laugh thinking Link was pulling a prank on Umbridge.

"I will not be made a fool of! Remove that spell at once!"

"I'm not sure I understand..." Link raised a brow.

"Your ears! If you don't return them to normal, you will have a detention after class!" this time she did screech.

Link couldn't help but think the woman was quick to lose her temper... that and she seemed to have a bit of some kind of complex. When Link did nothing to reply, Umbridge chanted something under her breath and flicked her wand in his direction. "If you refuse to do it, I will!" But when she let the spell fly Link furrowed his brows an expression simply saying 'that's it?'

The class erupted into a fit of laughter as nothing seemed to happen. Link could barely sense the magic she had used due to the fact it was so weak. This of course, infuriated the woman. Trying once more, infusing more magic into the spell with again the same effect caused everyone in the class to at least crack a smile. "ENOUGH!" she roared over the noise the students were making, "you will get this back after class! And there will be detentions!" some of the students were still snickering, but this time over how enraged something so simple had made her.

Umbridge began walking back to the front of the class, causing a few of the students near by Link to congratulate him, or to give a quick 'nice one.' "SILENCE!" the class quieted instantly at the vexed teachers shout. "Get back to work!" she screeched at an ear piercing level to which many cringed.

The class proceeded slowly after that, the girl beside Link had offered him her copied questions allowing him to write them down. It wasn't all that hard to find the answers in the book, although it was dull reading about it. Link decided then and there to take fifth year DADA knowing that sixth year would be probably be harder, and probably have more book work as the text book was larger.

Link heaved a heavy sigh as he finished his last sentence closing and resting his eyes. He had never had to look at such tiny print for such a long time.... _'actually, I don't think I've had to read so much ever...' _he sighed again. The signs he'd come across on his adventure were quick and to the point, as it wasn't uncommon for someone to not be able to read. While all were taught, most of the villagers and peasants really only knew enough of the basics to understand what they wanted to buy, or where they wanted to go as well as names. He was lucky to have been taught at a young age by the Great Deku Tree, and Saria.

As his mind began to drift back to the forest the bell rang calling him back from his daydream. He rose, gathered his things and made his way up to the front of the class to get his hat back and no doubt get chewed out by the prickly teacher. He stood there a moment idly waiting, while the miserable woman sized him up waiting until every last student had left before she cleared her throat. "I honestly didn't do anything, I was born like this," Link said before the woman could speak not wanting to listen to the woman's voice. When she huffed, he shrugged. "It's a genetic trait?" he offered unsure of what else to say.

Umbridge scowled and looked to him as if he were an evil insect, but said nothing at first, simply pursing her lips together in a rage. "So they are... real?" Umbridge asked finally with a sweetness that was so laced with a bitterness a like-like would have puckered at. Not liking her tone he nodded slowly and braced himself for anything. "If it were up to me you wouldn't be returning to this class," she spat out. Link couldn't help but think that to be a good idea.

"If it were up to me none of 'your kind' would be in this school at all!" she snarled spiting out the words as if they're very presence on her tongue gave her a horrible taste, tossing his hat to him like she did not want to be any closer to the teen. "You may leave my class at once!" she snarled as if his being there would bring her an ill omen.

Link turned to leave taking a few steps, but stopped turning slightly pondering her words. "My kind?" he asked raising a brow unsure of what she meant. He doubted there were any other Hylians around.

She snorted in disgust. "Filthy half-breeds..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Half-breeds?" Link asked turning to fully face the woman groping for an explanation. Umbridge said nothing instead she stood and exited the class through a back door Link had not noticed before.

"I'm not sure, but I think I was insulted," Link said confused causing Navi to sigh.

------------------------------------

After the encounter with Umbridge, Link exited the school and decided to wander around the grounds. Navi searched for the weak energy of the great fairies but so far she was having no luck. The sky was bathed in an orange glow and Link was contemplating weather or not he should turn back, knowing that dinner would be served soon, when Navi suddenly felt a weak pulse of energy.

"Are you sure?" Link asked turning his head upwards as if he could see the small fairy through his hat atop his head.

"Positive, it's a ways off but it's definitely there." Navi said firmly. "That way," she said fluttering under Links hat in the direction she wanted. Link took of sprinting in the directions indicated.

"So any guesses on where the next one is?" Link asked as he ran.

"Not a clue, but where ever the next great fairy is... there's another energy there, almost like its guarding it..." Navi said focusing on the mysterious energies she felt.

Link smiled. It was time to brush up on his fighting skills. Any dark energy guarding a light one usually meant blood thirsty monsters, and they were always good to practice on. Looking up at the now night sky he exhaled sharply. He had definitely missed the dinner, not that it mattered too much. The Triforce would ebb his hunger, and help keep his strength enough so that he could go days without food. Of course that only lasted for about a week before he started feeling the backlash of these effects, almost as if someone had cut the numbness so the pain could hit full force.

One could only get so far on mystic powers, he mused. The same thing helped keep him awake and he could last about two weeks with out sleep. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night..." he said aloud with a sigh. Navi grunted in agreement. From what she could sense there was a lot of evil in the area they were headed, and that could only mean one of two things... neither of which were good.

One; the evil protecting the light energy was put there many a year ago and is still hanging around, also meaning whatever is there would be infinitely stronger then it was when it was first there.

And two; Gannon knew Link was back and so he sent the evil there recently. It this was the case it was either a test to see how strong Link was or whether he had lost any of his strength in the time he was sealed, or to just plain try to eliminate him.

Either way, after they destroyed whatever monster is there, Gannon will know for sure Link was back. Both of them knew that once they returned things would get a lot harder, and the school that they were staying at may be in danger.

----------------------------------  


* * *

----------------------------------

well there you have it! Chapter 9. I'm not sure when the next chapter will get out but I'm hoping to be able to update at least once a month with school and work eating up my time. Ah well anyway hope you enjoyed it! Anyone got any guesses as to where Link will end up next? If you guess right you'll get a cookie! Anyway please R&R reviews are always appreciated....

Until next time!

Burning Clutch out!


	10. Shadows Of The Earth

Whooo! Well here's chapter 10! Yea I know I took FOREVER to get this out but I have the evil blood sucking disease known as teachers and school. And despite being the author of this story, I appear to be failing English... Ok well not really that bad (in my mind I've got over a 50% at least so that's a pass right?) but hey a low mark is a low mark which means parents 'cracking down' on my computer time. I'm not sure how fast or slow updates will come during school days but I hope to get out as many as I can.

now lets have some applause and thanks to Lupanari for looking over and editing this chapter!!!

~-~-~-~-~-~

* * *

~~LEGEND~~ (just incase)

"words" = speaking English

'_words' = thoughts_

"_words" = speaking ancient Hylian_

"**words" = great fairies or goddesses speaking **note these will almost always be in Hylian** **

* * *

"Wow! Is this the place?"

"Seems like it, that thing is giving off a lot of magic..."

"I've noticed... any idea where the entrance is?"

"Not a clue." Navi fluttered out from beneath Link's hat and looked around the area. "I think there's something over here..."

"Alright," Link said taking a step forward coming out from behind the large rock. The uneven terrain made Link glad he took off his school gear when he did. "I've got a bad feeling about this place though..."

Navi snorted as she came back to Link's side. "Well of course! There's probably a dungeon or something around here," She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"But that's not..." Link was cut off as he heard a loud creaking noise that sounded similar to a tree falling over. Looking in the direction it came from, Link's eyes widened and he quickly rolled out of the way. "Well that explains that..."

--------------

"I wonder why Link wasn't at dinner?" Harry asked as the trio entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe he wanted to eat alone?" Ron offered flopping down in a nearby chair.

"I hope he didn't get lost..." Hermione said sitting across from her friend. "It is getting late..."

Ron sighed heavily at the look the frizzy haired girl gave him. He looked desperately to Harry for an out, but was met with an uncertain shrug.

"We should go find him," Hermione declared causing the boys to sigh in unison.

"Can we at least wait until I don't feel as bloated?" Ron asked rubbing his stomach idly. This time it was Hermione's turn to sigh.

* * *

"I think this is the 'Whomping Willow,'" Navi said as Link clung to the protection the large boulder provided.

"Evil tree..." Link muttered under his breath as more leaves fell about him. He rubbed at his arm where the tree had hit him.

"Maybe I can try to distract it while you make your way to that tunnel?" Navi offered facing the direction where she had seen a small dark opening by a large root.

Link watched the tree with his eyes narrowed. It's branches swayed about and a root was smacking the dirt madly. Little grass grew around the base of the tree, there were no shrubs or flowers either. The more Link looked at the base of the tree however, the more one spot stood out.

He had run around the base of the tree several times now and yet there was only one small spot on the whole tree that had moss growing on it. "Did you hear me?" Navi said fluttering in front of his face.

Link didn't reply but instead dug through his pouch and brought out the Lens of Truth. Channeling magic through the lens as he brought it up to his eye he smiled. There was a large hidden opening with a large stone door beyond at the bottom of a small slope. "I think I found our entrance," Link said putting the lens away.

"You want me to distract it?" Navi tried again.

Link shook his head. "That thing gave me a good thrashing and I only got hit with the thinnest part of it..."

"Humph, fine. But how do you suggest we make it over there?" Navi asked snidely taking her place on the green clad teen's hat. No sooner was she settled, were the pair flying through the open space between them and the tree. Link immediately rolled as he hit the ground entering the dark tunnel. A loud crash was herd behind, no doubt from the tree trying to squash them as they flew inside. The thing groaned and creaked in a vain attempt to smite them.

Link brushed himself off but wasted no time in going through the door. The stone door was hard to move and the air that came out smelt musty. Dust and spider webs coated the interior of the newly opened corridor which stirred up as Link walked through. "Like the good old days," Link chuckled softly.

As Link walked further down the long corridor the light slowly disappeared. After a few minutes of walking Link came upon another door which, he noticed with a sad smile, was adorned with a large symbol. A bird. Sharp angled and rather blocky it was chiseled, or rather engraved into the solid door.

Grunting Link pushed the door open and stepped inside the damp room. As soon as the door shut itself behind him torches lit illuminating the area. "Oh!..." Navi started but stopped as a gasp escaped her throat. The room was littered with bones.

"Gannon's minions no doubt..." Link said as he kicked away a skull that resembled a Dodongo. "Obviously they were here a while," he said looking out at the sea of dead monsters. Glancing around Link spotted another door, but as he got close to it bars came down barricading it shut.

A high pitched giggle that echoed from everywhere made Link draw out his trusty sword and shield. The torches dimmed as a bright green light appeared in the middle of the room. The cackling laughter continued as a Poe appeared waving it's lantern tauntingly. The thing looked similar to the Poes Link was used to seeing, but this one had a green garb of rotting fabric and it had the body shape of a flare dancer.

The thing spun showing off its lantern before it giggled and placed its feet on the ground. Link stood there watching it waiting for the Poe to make it's move, knowing full well how unpredictable they could be. Suddenly the ghost launched itself towards Link who immediately brought up his shield to guard against its lantern.

The Poe didn't slow as it approached Link, passing right through the shield as well as himself, only to strike from behind. Link fell forward from the force of the strike unsure of what just happened. As Link rose to his feet the Poe giggled and hovered back in forth, swaying tauntingly as Link stood dumbfounded.

"That's new..." Link said as he locked eyes with the ghost. Readying his bow he launched an arrow towards the Poe, only to have it lodge into the wall behind it. Not waiting for the enemy to make it's move Link ran towards the Poe with a horizontal slash. The Poe moved forward as Link's sword passed right through it. Catching him off guard the Poe went through his arms only to whack him in the head with its lantern.

"Link, wait until it's about to strike!" Navi said fluttering above the teen's head. Link huffed as he watched the Poe wind up for another hit, and just as it struck out Link parried and went for a slice to its torso. The Poe giggled as Link's sword went straight through it... just as it whacked him in the head. "I guess this guy can choose what parts are solid," Navi explained.

"Fantastic..." Link growled out rubbing his head.

"I can help... I think," Navi said fluttering over in front of the teens nose. "I've never tried on an actual enemy before, but I think this will work." Not waiting for a reply she flew off to the cackling Poe.

Navi fluttered around the Poe's head and locked on to it's aura long before the Poe turned invisible due to her presence. Link watched in fascination as Navi began to glow a bright blue. When the ghost realized the fairy could do nothing against it, the Poe reappeared and approached Link again. "When I say so, fire an ice arrow," Navi said, her voice ringing with power.

Nodding Link nocked and readied the magical arrow. When the Poe came within a foot of Link Navi have her signal and the arrow was released. It hit the ghost dead on, freezing it in a rather familiar casing of blue ice. "Whoa!" Link said as he admired the crystal.

Navi beamed and fluttered excitedly around the ice. "I can't believe it worked!" She exclaimed.

"So is that the same stuff I need the blue fire to melt?" Link said running his gloved hand down the side of the crystal.

"Ordinarily yes, but mine is special," Link could hear the smirk through her voice. "Just whack that thing into oblivion. This ice will break through force, but only by your force." Navi explained. "And just like the other stuff it won't be melting on its own anytime soon."

"Looks like you've been busy while I was away," Link couldn't help but laugh, as he easily dispatched the Poe. Once the last bits of 'Poe smoke' cleared the barred door opened allowing Link to continue down into the depths of the tree.

The next few rooms were relatively easy with hardly anything in them. Even the Lens of Truth revealed nothing. A few more Green Poes appeared here and there, but with Navi's new skill they made short work of them. It wasn't until about the sixth room they entered that they discovered something. A bright green orb was hovering within what appeared to be a wooden cage, in the middle of an underground water basin.

The roots of the protective cage twined up around the green orb like an angry dragons claw, refusing to relinquish its treasure. Navi fluttered out in front towards the orb almost as if she was entranced by it. "T-this is," Navi swallowed hard "A great fairy's power... well half of it anyway"

"Half?" Link didn't like the sound of that. "The fairy was split apart?" He asked nervously taking a cautions step into the knee deep water. Navi didn't reply but instead flew over to examine the green orb, which seemed to glow more brightly as she neared it.

As Link took another tentative step he brought out his sword into the ready, knowing full well this trek to the orb was going along too easily. Navi saw this and immediately flew to his side. Taking a few more cautious steps towards the orb the water became deeper, to his chest now, but still nothing coming to attack him. When Link was within an arms length of the fairy's power he stopped, scanned the area once more before reaching out to the orb.

As his fingers neared it the orb seemed to twitch with anticipation, and jumped up surrounding his arm as soon as he touched it. The green glow grew thicker until it was all Link could see. His hands burned as a soft but shaky weak voice entered his ears. **"Allow my power to aid you. There are ****spirits**** in this temple who wish to help, while others wish you harm... for those with ill will, the playing field is now level..." **Links whole body began to burn, but as quickly as it started it was over. The bright light faded but Link needed his eyes to adjust before he could take in what the fairy had given him.

"Now I have a headache..." he said blinking. Once he was able to see however all his previous complaints vanished.

"Oh!" Navi was the first to speak.

The dark room where the fairy's power was had now become illuminated and various figures were moving about it. **"See what can not be seen...." **the voice whispered taking the images with it as it faded away. Link caught on immediately, and channeled his magic, causing the images to reappear.

At one end of the room standing on a small platform was a Stalfos. Its shield has a large crack in it, and its sword had long since rusted, both were laying at the skeletal figures feet. Its eyes were locked on Link, however they looked bored. Link turned to face it walking quickly over to stand a few meters away from it. The Stalfos turned to face Link who tensed and raised his shield.

"_Peace friend, peace!" _the Stalfos raised a bony hand as it walked forward.

Link raised a brow but did not lower his shield. _"I'm listening," _he said eyeing the Stalfos wearily.

"_I have been down here many, many years," _it said placing its hand on the top of Link's blade pushing it down. _"And for what? Our leader has forsaken us," _it stated with a growl.

"_Gannon?" _Link asked placing the sword in its scabbard.

The Stalfos nodded. _"We were supposed to guard the orb for that retch, we give ourselves to him... our bodies and our souls." _He held up a bony hand for emphasis _"And our great reward? We are locked in here, in this prison, doomed to spend eternity." _

Link nodded in understanding. _"So you would like a way out." _Link sighed more of a question then a statement.

The skeletal figure signaled for silence. _"We are tied to this place, forever to poison the surrounding land with our resentment and spite. We worshiped that foul man as if he were a God, and for that we must atone. If we step outside of this temple, we become no more then mere shadows." _Link turned and saw more skeletal figures coming to surround him, and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them.

"_We will help you through this area, but we ask that you vanquish our sorrows." _ Another Stalfos spoke.

"_The darkness that resides within us created it, but we can not put a stop to it," _one from behind Link said.

"_Alright," _Link spoke calmly _"is there anything you can tell me about it?" _

"_It absorbs the shadows, and thus fears the light. Bring the monster above ground as the morning sun rises. We will keep him on the surface," _without waiting for another answer the Stalfos grabbed onto Link and in a swirl of shadows he found himself in a pitch black room.

There were only three things Link could make out; one the glowing eyes of the Stalfos that brought him here, two a small crack in the wall that let a little light in, and three... the giant red glowing eyes of what ever monster he was supposed to slay.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 10, questions? Comments? Suggestions? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Again sorry for the long wait, but I'm not sure when the next one will be out either... but at the very least I'll have another chapter out during the Christmas break... but until I manage to get enough computer time to get the next one written... SEE YA!

**BURNING CLUTCH OUT!**


	11. Darkness Into The Light

Hiya! Hope you all had a good batch of holidays ….Whoo hooo so it's been a long time since my last update but I finally got it out here! (Homework's been killer as well as my job eating into my time and trying to get into college) any hoo this is my first attempt at a full out battle sequence, so tell me what you all think ok? Well now that I've ranted a bit, on with the story!!!

And, a big THANK YOU to Lupanari for editing this chapter ^^

* * *

..........................................................................

* * *

Link looked up at the huge red eyes of the creature before him and felt his adrenalin begin to surge. The red eyes were surrounded by a purple fog that gave off an eerie glow showing the giant's shape. It resembled a Stalfos in its vaguely human figure, but looked much more menacing then any he's met before.

Link blinked as the giant skeletal beast took a step forward on its short legs, purple glow surrounding them giving them a muscular yet stubby look. Its upper body was huge and its arms hung down just below its knees. Its broad shoulders were given mass as the purple fog added a largely muscled look to the bones and rotting flesh. Its head twitched and cracked as its face took form. Long horns grew like a bull's, however with its elongated jaw and large sharp teeth it looked more like a dragon.

The beast let out a loud unearthly roar and stomped forward throwing out a glowing purple hand in an attempt to do Link in. With a quick jump backwards, Link dodged and drew his sword bringing himself into a ready position.

"That thing looks top heavy," Navi commented fluttering out of Link's hat casting a pale shadow over his face. Link nodded but didn't have time to reply as the beast attacked Navi, attempting to extinguish her light. The small fairy barely managed to escape the creature's bony grasp.

Link shot off an arrow in an attempt to distract the skeleton. Unfortunately it did little more then disperse some of the fog around the creatures hand. Navi fluttered up high above the creatures immediate reach as it's bony claws groped the air futilely. Navi called out for help as the creature used the purple fog to extend its arm in another attempt to fell her. Link readied another arrow channeling his magic into it, unfortunately because he was already using magic to keep up the power the fairy had given him, the arrow's glow wasn't as bright as he'd hoped.

Luckily it didn't matter. Releasing the arrow just as the shadow beast turned around to the larger light source, Link managed to get his shot right in the glowing red eye of the monster. It howled in pain as the arrow lodged its self in the creature's eye, and the light burned its bones. While the creature was distracted Navi fluttered away onto the safety of Link's hat. "That... was so frightening..." she panted.

"Well earlier you wanted to be a distraction" Link smirked as he made his way behind the monster. The great fairies words echoing in his ears, **"The playing field is level...." **Link ran straight at the legs of the monster letting the smaller tendrils of smoke blow passed him. When he found a larger one attached directly to the beast's knee he began channeling magic through his hands, grabbing it and yanking it harshly. With the golden gauntlets aiding his strength Link easily made the top heavy monster fall flat on the ground.

Link made his way to the monsters head and began to slash at the smoke causing it to thrash about trying to get up. The swords power easily dispelled the fog and revealed the monster's skull. The thrashing monster began to hiss as the Master Sword began turning the monster's bones to black smoke. Just as the beast was about to get up, Link backed away and noticed the many red eyes of the Stalfos. _"We shall take him to the surface, keep him busy and expose him to the sunlight, only then will he be vanquished for good..." _the Stalfos that brought him there spoke.

"_But I thought you couldn't leave this dungeon?" _Link asked confused

At this the Stalfos smiled, well as much as a skeleton can, and held up a small glowing green orb. _"The goddesses have promised us protection, and they say they shall release us as well!" _ He held the orb high in triumph. _"__B__ut we will have time for talk later, come!" _ And with that the world began to spin again.

The beast he was fighting was back on its feet but now they were out in the open, just outside the area where Link had found the malicious tree. They weren't in the forest any longer but there were still tall trees here and there. Link looked over to the horizon and noticed the dawn sun was coming up, though now it was covered by clouds. It would be a little while longer for its rays to hit. The beast looked around disorientated, screeching as the small blotches of light streamed through the tree's canopy. The sun wasn't even fully up and already this creatures strength was depleting by the dawn.

Angered and enraged the beast lashed out at Link, breathing out a purple sludge so dark it looked black. Dodging the blast easily Link watched the ground become eaten away leaving a small crater. Steam rose from the area and the monster let out an ear shattering roar as it lashed out now with a black flame on its claws. Link fired off another light arrow, aiming at the creature's head hoping to draw it out into the more open area. The creature howled in pain and grabbed at a branch of the near by tree. Ripping it of easily with a 'crack' and throwing it almost half heartedly in Links direction.

Link dodged the branch but rolled right into the creature's smoky extended arm. Hobbling over, the monster squeezed him tight, making Link let out a breathy yell, his hat falling off his head as he thrashed trying to free himself. Lifting Link up to eye level the monster roared again and squeezed tighter making it hard for Link to breathe. The black flames began to burn him, no doubt leaving welts all over his body, while the swirling purple fog was leaving gouges and cuts, which began to bleed freely. Link cringed and gasped out as he felt the beast had broken his arm. Navi let out a yell as she flew out of Link's hat, her eyes darting around frantically, looking for something she could do to help.

Flying over to the Stalfos who was holding the green orb she looked him right in the eye. Nodding in understanding the skeleton held up the orb to the sky willing it to use its powers to save the teen. The clouds began to part reviling the golden semi-circle that was known as the sun. The golden orange rays of the sun hit the giant beast full force. Little holes began to burn through the beast, causing it to screech in pain, tossing Link high into the air.

Though Link was barely conscious he managed to spin in midair hoping to take the fall on his back knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stand for a while. As a Stalfos caught the teen, the monster began to burn up. More and more holes appeared on his body almost setting its bones aflame. The holes soon melded and the monster exploded in a blast of purple and black smoke which hung in the air a moment before it dissipated relinquishing another green orb, the rest of the great fairy's power. It fell to the ground with a soft clang.

A Stalfos approached cautiously, and picked it up tentatively. Link was laid carefully on the ground and the orb was placed next to him. The Stalfos Link was becoming to recognize placed the smaller green orb touching beside the other. They glowed for a few seconds before they combined into one. Link gasped out a quick thank you to the few skeletons that came near him. The leader nodded in acknowledgment before giving something to him. _"It is a peace offering, from all of us. If you wish us to help you we shall." _ Closing Links fingers around the small object the Stalfos backed up a bit.

Link knew he was going to pass out but when he stopped channeling his magic, he noticed he could still see a few of the Stalfos. The one he was beginning to recognized huffed as if laughing. _"The Goddesses have given us new life, and we shall not waste it." _he said as if reading Links thoughts, _"Though the light no longer hurts us we still prefer the shadows, and are still experts at using them to our advantage. If you ever are in need of us, please do not hesitate. You have given us so much more then we expected, and for that we are in your debt." _The Stalfos placed its right hand over the left side of its bony ribs, signaling allegiance.

"_Rest, we shall keep watch," _another said though Link didn't hear it, he had already passed out.

* * *

The dawn had come and passed and the morning classes were starting. Link had not been found by either Hermione, Harry or Ron last night, and the trio had ended up having to retire to their dorms due to one rather annoyed Snape. Luckily they had been caught close to curfew and just outside the Gryffindor dorms so when McGonagall showed up they were just sent inside, with the lie they had just come from the library and had been on their way back.

The first of the morning classes came and went quickly, but every class that Link was supposed to be in the trio noticed the teen was still no where to be found. Snape had made a comment about his absence when the potions class started but seemed uncaring as to where the teen had gone. Although the potions teacher did seem to really enjoy thinking up punishments for the blonde teen if he didn't have a well enough excuse for not being in his class. Though Hermione was clearly worried for what happened to Link, even Harry and Ron had to admit, Link's absents to his classes was a call for worry. Hermione gave a quick "check the infirmary later" but was allowed no more speech as Snape silenced them, taking 15 points in the process.

* * *

Link moaned as he awoke rubbing his head and quickly regretting the movement. His right arm throbbed, though he could tell that someone had realigned the bone while he was out and it was bandaged crudely. Taking in his surroundings he realized he was rather close to the school, only about a ten minute walk away to be precise. He was lying under a rather large shrub obviously placed there to recover. Navi hearing Link's movements flew over and explained quickly that the Stalfos had bandaged and set his arm then carried him over to the school leaving her to keep watch until he woke.

Nodding in understanding as he stood on shaky legs, pulling out an elastic bandage from his pouch to create a makeshift sling, after he fixed the bandage that was supporting his arm that is. Navi hid quickly under Link's hat as he placed it back on his head. Grudgingly Link took out the school uniform and placed it on over his blood soaked tunic, his singed arm hanging close to his body inside the robe. "They said that they would be scouting for you," Navi whispered as Link took his leave from the shrubbery. "The one even said he should be able to get you a detailed map of this area," she said.

"I think we've made a group of valuable allies," Link huffed out. He had to admit it was nice to have someone to constantly keep you up to date in the going ons. It reminded Link slightly of the way the Gerudo women used to help him, once he was able to prove himself that is. They would give him any bit of information they could about different towns and even a bit of Ganondorf's history. Still to see Stalfos in such a way it reminded him of all that had been, and all that will never be the same again.

Link made it to the front of the castle and rather slowly made his way to his class, Navi reminding him he had to go, and that it was Potions class. Link cringed as he felt a cut on his leg become aggravated from his movements and made a note to drink a bit of one of his red potions when he was able to sit down. When he finally made it to the door of the class room it took him great effort to proceed and to open the door. The door screeched open causing the students in the class to stop whatever it was they were doing to turn and look at Link enter.

"Ah so nice of you to join us Mr..." Snape said starting to turn but stopped short when he looked at his student. Link ignored him and took his seat beside the nervous kid, who stared up at him wide eyed.

"Sorry if I'm a little late... I had to... Take care of a few things before I could come, and believe me it wasn't something I was able to get away from easily." Link said maneuvering his arm so it wasn't touching the table in front of him.

"I see..." Snape said eyeing Link wearily, unsure what to make of him. He could clearly see his face had several cuts on it and as he watched the teen attempt to pull his right arm through the robe he could tell it was in a bandage. "Should I assume you have gone to see Madam Pomfrey?" Snape asked seeing that there was definitely a sling. Link nodded unsure, he didn't like hospital rooms much, nor did he want to be prodded by a curious nurse. Link turned his attentions to his pouch and pulled out a small glass bottle filled with red potion, but as he brought the bottle to his lips Snape grabbed his arm stopping him.

Link looked up at Snape who simply took the bottle away from him examining it closely. Seeing his confusion Link spoke, "It's a red potion.... it helps you heal." Snape swirled the potion and took whiff of it. "Its pretty common where I'm from," Link tried again but still got no reply. Sighing he took out another bottle taking a swig of it instead, the whole while Snape watching him like a hawk.

"I shall speak to you of your late arrival after class." Snape said finally, taking Link's bottle of red potion with him. Once Snape had left the nervous kid did his best to explain what had happened up until that point.

Class went by quickly and once it had ended Snape called Link over to talk to him. "Now then, would you care to tell me what it was you were doing that made you so late, and why you seem to be cut up?" more of a statement then a question.

"I just kinda fell down the stairs..." Link said quickly remembering how he had almost fallen because of a step disappearing from under his feet.

"And then you went to see Madam Pomfrey?" Snape asked knowing full well if he had seen the worrisome nurse he would still be there. Link said nothing but nodded just the same. "Very well, just be sure to bring a note from her. Now perhaps you can explain what this is made of?" Snape said holding up the bottle he had taken from the teen earlier.

"I'm not sure actually, I usually just buy them." Link shrugged. "I think they may have some mushrooms in them though..." Link glanced at the man who seemed to be trying to extract anything he could from his answers. "You're welcome to a bit if you'd like" Link offered hoping to be off away from this man, feeling odd under his silent gaze.

Without a second thought, Snape poured a sample of the red potion into a vial, giving a quick warning to Link about his attendance and then shooing the teen out of the room. Snape stared at the gooey red potion in his vial examining it closely. This teen had something he hadn't seen before, and he was supposed to be a potions master! Snape huffed making a mental note too keep his eyes on the boy, and perhaps ask Dumbledore about him as well.

* * *

"What happened?!" Hermione half yelled when she saw Link walk eagerly over to the table during lunch. Her worrisome motherly instincts wanting nothing more then to drag him down to the medical wing of the school. "You weren't at dinner last night, and were missing for most of the morning!"

Link sat down beginning to take his food items only stopping to look at the frizzy haired girl hearing her complaints. People didn't usually fret over his well being, or care too much over where he had been, but he quickly shook his head reminding himself that no one here truly can know what was happening. "I went out for a walk and lost track of time when I fell asleep outside, by the time I woke up it was dark and I slipped on the stairs coming up to the sleeping chambers," Link said smoothly. He had never liked lying, but knew it would be better for everyone that he did.

The brainy girl didn't seem convinced however. _'There's no way he could get those kinds of injuries simply from a fall...' _she thought to herself eyeing a particularly nasty looking burn on his neck. Link didn't seem to notice her gaze however, as he turned his attentions to his food, shoveling in as much as he could.

Far away at an unknown location a minion approached its master, giving a report on what had happened. "Hmm, I see," A shadowy figure spoke not turning his gaze away from the tall window.

"So what do you wish of us?" the bowing minion spoke.

"Perhaps we should give our adversary a small taste of our new power," The shadowy figure grinned his teeth reflecting maliciously in the tinted window.

"Understood, but Master?"

"What?"

"Which would you like me to deploy? Would you like me to take care of him now, or would your greatness prefer to toy with him a while?"

The shadow man gave a deep throaty laugh before answering, "Do you really even have to ask? You know how I love my toys."

"Ah yes how foolish of me to forget, by your leave."

"Hmph, see to it that they know... we mean business..."

"Of course, your Majesty...."

* * *

.............................................................................................

* * *

well there you have it (finally) sigh yea sorry this took forever but I had so much to do!!! Anyways hope you all enjoyed it ^^ my first ever attempt at writing a full out battle went fairly well in my opinion but hey that's up to you guys :P anyway until next time....

**Burning clutch out!!**


	12. Deku Fairies

Well helooo again! And welcome to chapter 12 the long awaited heh heh… well I has been accepted into the program I wanted for college *rejoice* and in the down side being college eats my life :P well here's to hoping my updates will at least come once in a while again sorry bout that, but when your spending thousands of dollars on a program, you want to make damn sure you pass it XD any who here's to the next chapter ^^

* * *

Link sighed as he walked into his final class for the day, DADA. He felt a strange relief as he sat in his usual spot, Hermione, Ron and Harry, had been relentlessly hounding him for answers about his injuries, asking questions that required great detail to explain. Details he'd rather not divulge if at all possible.

He stuck to his story about falling down the stairs, and quickly changed the subject if he was asked about his burns or any specific injury, and trying to keep as vague as possible when he was backed into a corner. But here, Link knew the annoying woman wouldn't allow them to converse. Opening his text book, and closing his eyes, Link heaved a big sigh. It didn't take him long to read through the text book pages assigned and move on to the written paper she wanted. It wasn't long before Link became lost in thought, hand stilled, yet poised to write.

He was snapped out of his thinking, however when Harry had yelled something at the pink clad woman. Umbrage screwed up her face in a sort of scowl and said her reply in an overly sweet way.

"But I keep telling you…!" Harry half yelled only to be interpreted

"And I keep telling you, Mr. Potter that there is no way for a dead man to be brought back to life, perhaps a detention or two shall make you change your mind?" the woman stated in her sickeningly sweet way.

"I…" Harry tried again only to be cut of with another lecture, and points being deducted from Gryffindor. Once she was done her spiel she told Harry to see her after class, and that was that. The rest of the class after that carried on normally with only a few 'hem hem's' coming from the toad lady.

As soon as the class was over Link left as quickly as possible, easily out maneuvering the other overly eager students not wanting to be questioned again. Once Link had slipped out of the classroom and down the halls a ways, he slowed his pace to more of a fast walk heaving a tired sigh. He headed out to the court yard breathing in the frigid fall air.

Link closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them catching something moving away and ducking behind a tree. Tensing he moved carefully towards the movement. Flexing his hands he readied himself incase whatever was there wanted a fight. Moving slowly around the tree Link relaxed when he only saw a squirrel. Whoever he saw had left but not before parting a note tied with dusty twine.

Link looked about before opening the note and reading the message written in ancient Hylian. _**'Link we have found something we must discuss. Come tonight near moon high to the forest, we shall be waiting' **_Link eyed the note and studied the attached map for several moments memorizing the surroundings, before pocketing them both.

"What do you think they've found?" Link asked raising a brow.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling we should be ready for a battle…" Navi said wings fluttering underneath Links hat. "I think I feel malicious magic moving this way…"

* * *

Link entered the great hall with a grimace as the sounds of dinner exploded around him. Sitting down at the nearest available seat he tried to tune out the pounding voices but to no avail. Link looked about the table before grabbing a few things onto the plate, knowing only what half of his meal would taste like. With a grimace, he braced himself for anything before shoveling the food into his mouth.

Harry grumbled as he rubbed the back of his hand in dismay plopping himself down beside his friends and began collecting food for his meal. The angry red marks gouged into his throbbing hand glared up at him as he massaged them. Hermione grunted and shook her head in frustration, back turned away from where harry had sat.

"Honestly 'Mione I don't see why you're so obsessed with it," Ron said exasperated.

"But aren't you worried? He could be working for you know who…." She said ending in a whisper making Ron shudder

"All the more reason to stay away from the-…" Ron cut himself off as he stuffed his mouth full with mashed potatoes.

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full, honestly!" Hermione said exasperated

Ron swallowed his mouthful with a roll of his eyes making the frizzy haired girl let out a huff. Harry looked over to the topic of his friend's argument watching with interest. The teen was shoveling food in his mouth like he had not eaten in a week.

Link sighed as he finished up his dinner before quickly taking his leave. "I doubt he's working for you know who, after all Harry's scar would-" Harry nudged Ron with his elbow seeing the teen rise and walk towards them, effectively shutting the red head up.

"We should follow him. Harry the cloak!" the frizzy haired girl said somewhat excitedly.

Harry looked longingly at his half eaten potato while Ron groaned. "I really don't know why you're so stuck on the guy, he's probably just nervous being new and all…" Ron managed before shoveling another mouthful of food into his mouth.

Harry took another bite of his meal as well and looked to the frizzy haired girl, "He doesn't seem all that bad to me. Hagrid seems to like him a lot."

Hermione looked to her friends and gave a semi defeated sigh, "Well I swear I've seen him somewhere before… I know I have…"

* * *

Link walked out of the school and took in the chilly night air. It seemed to be getting colder each day now and Link couldn't help but shiver a little. Looking around to see if any stray students were around Link started walking towards the forbidden forest. He still had to deliver the fairy orb to the Great Fairy in the discovered fountain. He quickly took off his robes and stashed them in his pouch preferring his green attire.

It didn't take him long to find the fountain again. He could sense the fairy's power was stronger now. In fact it seemed to enchant the whole of the forest with life. The fairy mushrooms were abundant and seemed to glow as he passed them. As Link neared the rock face his heart began to flutter in anticipation.

Entering the fountain Link was greeted with the pink, blue, green, purple, and red fairies fluttering out from their hiding spots around the rocks. They fluttered about almost entrancingly as they greeted him with quick squeaks of 'welcome' and 'hello'. Link smiled and outstretched an arm to which a few landed on and began to giggle, making Link realize how young some of the fairies were.

A short merry laughter snapped him out of his thinking as the great fairy appeared. **"Welcome hero, and your assumption is correct. Most all of our younger fairies have never been out of our realm. We hope to allow them to fly free on this earth once more" **the great fairy smiled as the young fairies flew around Link and tugged on his hat.

"I have found something I thought you might be able to help me with." Link said stifling a laugh as the young fairies stole his hat and flew away causing Navi to fall smiled and turned back to face the blue haired fairy, and pulled out the green orb.

The great fairies eyes lit up as she gently took the orb in both hands from the blonde. **"You have found one of my sister's power!" **she said excited flying up to a part in the fountain cave. She held the orb up and it began to glow. Link began to feel the Blue orb vibrating and held that up as well. With a burst of coloured light A lanky and tan Green fairy stood before him and unfurled her wings.

The woman opened her emerald green eyes and curled up her green stained lips into a smile. She had on almost a bikini style top that draped down onto her stomach. She had on a dark green fabric draped across her waist with the sides open showing of the bikini like bottom. She had a few leaves in her hair holding her long brown braided hair back away from her eyes, and what appeared to be Ivy wrapping all around her left arm with a green armlet on the right.

Link pocketed the now green and blue orb as the fairy looked to him. **"Dear hero, I thank you" **the green fairy bowed her head showing of her delicate green and brown wings. She reached out a tan hand as the blue fairy came down to stand beside her. The blue fairy took her hand to steady herself as she landed. **"And you as well young ruler of the skies." **The blue fairy nodded in acknowledgement.

Suddenly the green fairy turned serious her eyes narrowing. **"Young hero there is a danger approaching… I feel a dark energy moving this way. Its menace resonates through the earth. You must be ready young one." **The earth fairy waved a hand showing a dark and vague shadow. **"Keep your past trials in your memory and remember the enemies you have faced before. Look where is being looked upon." **The great fairy closed her eyes.

The blue fairy nodded and handed Link a small glass bottle filled with blue liquid. She smiled before disappearing in a blue light. The Green fairy smiled and took Link's hand as soon as he had placed the potion in his bag. When she released his hand he was left with some small seeds. Deku seeds and Deku nuts. Link said a quick thank you and pocketed the seeds.

"**Dear hero I have one more task of you." **The woman smiled as she brought forth a rather large emerald green fairy. **"This is Asiza take him to guide the Stalfos you are going to meet with. He will help them sense things they cannot. He will also help us bridge the gap between us." **The fairy paused as the large green fairy fluttered over to Link.

"Pleased to meet you" Asiza said

Link nodded in greeting and the green fairy fluttered over to sit on Links shoulder. The Great Fairy smiled before disappearing in a flash of green light. **"If you need to find me again, come back to the tree where you found my power. I will be there."** Her words echoed about the cave before all he could hear was the bubbling of the water and the laughter of the multi colored fairies as they chased Navi.

"Come on now we have to go." Link said laughing as Navi and the other fairies began having a tug of war over his hat. Navi may have been bigger than all of the other fairies but she still didn't have enough strength to win the match and instead was flown around dragged behind them holding on tightly to Link's hat.

Link herd a few 'awwws' coming from the young fairies as they flew his hat and Navi attached back to his outstretched hand. He placed the hat on his head and Navi quickly flew under it with a 'humph'

"The young ones still do not know the perils that we all must eventually face." Asiza said with a calm sigh. "Please be careful!" He yelled as Link left the fountain giving a quick goodbye to the young fairies.

* * *

It took Link all of an hour to get back to the edge of the forest. Asiza had seemed uneasy, fluttering from Links shoulder to Links hat to fluttering around him as he walked. When Link asked, the fairy had said he was not really sure what to do with himself never having been a guide or partner before. Navi assured him that he'd be fine as the two fairies flew together, they're light casting a soft glow over Links face.

As Link neared the edge of the forest, he quietly told the fairies to hide underneath his hat fearing the glow would be too noticeable. As he neared closer and closer to the edge of the tree line, Link suddenly felt like he was being watched. Turning quickly he brought out his shield and sword slashing out quickly as he heard a somewhat familiar wet clicking noise.

The felled Deku Baba head wiggled on the ground a moment before using its flexible vine like stem to prop its head upright. The decapitated plant snaked after him catching Link off guard. When the head jumped and latched onto his arm Link let out a surprised gasp. Navi's voice rung in his ears as she and Asiza flew out to identify the plant.

"This Baba is red! That means it can … well do that if you cut its stem. It can also re attach itself to its base if it makes its way back there." Navi said causing link to snort as he watched the plant try to munch on his forearm. Link banged on the plants nose with his shield but the Baba wouldn't let go making Link infinitely thankful for the chainmail.

"Coulda used that a little earlier you know!" Link half yelled in frustration as he waived his arm madly now finding the clingy plant more of an annoyance then a threat.

Navi ignored Link's comment and fluttered behind him illuminating a more familiar looking Deku Baba. "This one is more like you're used to"

Asiza flew over to a large blue Deku Baba effectively showing him two options. "Alright then…Eww..." Link felt something wet drip down onto his foot looking he saw the red Baba was starting to drool, effectively soaking his sleeve and somewhat grossing him out.

"Get off me! Ugh! I'm so tired of things trying to eat me! Seriously I don't taste that good!" With a final yell of frustration Link spun with his sword throwing off the red Baba and killing it. Flicking off some excess saliva link jumped at the large Baba killing it with a jump slice. Spinning quickly and placing his sword back in his pouch he quickly took out his bow and shot the other one right between the eyes.

"Any more?" Link asked taking out his sword and shield and quickly throwing the sheath on his back. Navi looked around before honing in on an extremely large Yellow Baba flower about ten feet away from them just inside the tree line. Asiza fluttered over and handed Link a Deku stick and some Deku nuts. "That was definitely not here on my way in…" Link said aghast. He blinked a few times remembering what the great fairy had given him.

"She was trying to warn me… ugh…" Link took a deep breath before running towards the giant plant. As he neared it, the Baba sprung up and roared. Its yellowed teeth glistened with spit that lolled out of its mouth. Link saw tiny beady black eyes on the sides of its slimy yellow head as its tongue shot out and wiped out at the green clad teen.

"Looks like we're in for a fight" Link said before dodging a bite from the ravenous plant. It turned and roared again before attacking once again.

* * *

Well there you have it chapie 12. Hope you all enjoyed it and again I apologize for the super slow update and thank everyone for sticking with me! ^_^ I can't promise updates will come any faster but they will come!

Burning Clutch Out!


	13. Kindered Spirts

Hey lookie another update ^^ rejoice! Yea I know long waits but hey I'm trying I've started working nightshifts now and so for the most part now If I'm not working I'm sleeping so yea that combined with college homework... so I know I haven't updated in a while so I made this chapter extra long so hopefully you all will forgive me... PLEASE?... annnyyy way here is the latest instalment of power wisdom magic hope you all enjoy ^^

...

13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13

...

The golden trio had quickly made it to the dorm room and grabbed the cloak before locating the golden haired teen with the map. As they exited the school they hid quickly under the cloak and attempted to follow the teen. But he had disappeared in the forbidden forest and the three agreed it would be best to head back instead of going forward, for fear of getting lost in the dangerous woods.

"He seemed like he was very focused on where ever it is he was going" Harry sighed as they re-entered the common room. "Almost happy about it too."

"Maybe the nutter's got an admirer in the woods? Or he just has a death wish..."

"When he gets back maybe we should just ask him? I mean he would have to have a good reason to go to such a dangerous place... right?" Herminie said uncertainly

"I still don't trust that guy..." Ron said with a sigh giving up on auguring with the smartest Gryffindor about the odd student.

Harry couldn't help but agree. "He does act really weird, he might be up to something..."

Hermione sighed in defeat "I'm still going to ask him before I judge him, what if he's just shy or something?"

"Well, what do you plan to do? Go up and ask him, hey just for curiosity sake, are you an evil wizard hell bent on destroying us all?" Ron asked sarcastically. Before the girl could reply though Ron sighed again and walked away mumbling something about rather be doing homework then listening to her go on again.

Harry watched in mild amusement as the frizzy haired girl was at a loss for words trying to find some kind of nasty rebuttal. When she finally turned to face him his stomach dropped sending a wayward glance of longing up to the doorway Ron had just disappeared through.

...

The Baba let out a loud roar and lurched forward with a quick snap of its jaws. Link dodged backwards but wasn't ready for what it did next. The plants tongue shot out of its mouth and grabbed him around his waist. Surprised, Link used the flat of his sword like a crowbar attempting to pull him towards its gaping jaws. Thinking quickly Link reached into his pouch and using a bit of his magic replaced his leather boots with the heavy metal ones.

The yellow Baba, not prepared for the excess weight let out a deep rumble that could have resembled a growl. Link started pulling the plant back by his tongue using his new weight as to his advantage the plant's stem began to creak. Unfortunately instead of snapping the stem, the plant was uprooted as he pulled he heard the two fairies' cries and he stopped pulling to look up at Navi's frantic fluttering.

"This big Deku Baba's roots can be used like legs! If you uproot it it'll have way better mobility!" Navi fluttered over to the plants roots hoping Link would be able to see the wriggling roots trying to break out from the soil. Link looked to the Baba's gaping almost smirking maw and got an idea. Link grabbed the end of the tongue and he firmly tied it in a knot around his waist making Asiza shout with confusion and worry.

Link shot the plant a devious smirk not caring if the plant could actually see him or not and took out his bow. The plant snapped its jaws viciously while trying to pull itself out of the ground but to no avail. Link readied an arrow channelling his magic into the weapon. "Aim for its eye!" Navi shouted as she fluttered close to its snapping jaws.

On the roof of the plants slobbering mouth was a red eye. It seemed to narrow as it realized Link had spotted it. It then spotted the spark of the magic on his arrow. "FIRE NOW!" Asiza screamed as a root managed to get hold of a nearby bush and was beginning to push itself up. Links fire arrow was ready and he let it fly with pinpoint accuracy. The plant screeched loudly making Link want to cover his ears. Link could see yellow goop pulsing out of the inflected wound like blood. The arrow had scorched the surrounding area of its eye but didn't catch the plant on fire like Link had hoped.

Taking out his sword again he quickly hacked at the plants tongue until he was free causing the plant to again screech in pain. With a shiver the plant shook its bulbuls head and reared it back. The bit of tongue still tied around Link had turned black becoming brittle enough to break off. Quickly Link changed back into his normal leather boots and began back peddling to avoid whatever the plant would do next.

The Baba then did something else unexpected... it began spitting. "Be careful! Don't let that purple stuff touch you its digestive acid!" Asiza yelled Link ran quickly as the plant spat the acid narrowly missing a few hits. The discharged acid ate holes right through into the ground.

Navi was fluttering around looking for any weak points to highlight as Link hollered "Anything else I need to be aware of from this thing?"

Navi gave a nervous giggle which went unnoticed by the hero. "I think it has arm-like vines too... with poisonous thorns..."

"Wonderful..."

"Oh and one more thing... " Navi started fluttering over to an acid burned hole nervously

"Uh huh..." Came Links reply as he doge rolled away from another acid attack that ended up hitting his shirt eating its way up a little but before stopping at the in sewn chain mail.

"These holes it's making... well I think it can spit seeds and reproduce!" Navi half yelled making Link growl out in frustration.

As if on cue the plant stopped spitting its acid and shuttered. Starting from its stem and working its way up until hits head seemed to be vibrating. It let out another loud screech as Link ran towards the Baba attempting to cut through the stem, before the plant wacked Link with a leafy vine at its base. Using its vines to contend with Link the Baba stood up straight putting the open part of its mouth to the sky.

"Hide!" Navi shouted to Asiza and the two fairies flew under Links hat for safety.

Link watched in a mixture of annoyance and horror as the Baba spit seeds randomly in every direction. A few landed in the holes it had made previously and sprouted up mini Babas almost instantly. The giant Baba let out another loud defining roar making Link very glad that this thing was still a ways away from the school.

"Oi! What's with all the noise out here?" A gruff voice hollered in the distance. Link could see a lantern light approaching from over a small hill and between the trees. Fortunately the large Deku Baba herd it to and had turned to look towards the new noise.

Link seized the opportunity and hacked through the plants sturdy stem as quickly as he could. The plant fell with a thud and Link thrust his sword into the large head for good measure. When the plant began to turn black Link removed the sword and headed over to where the stem was growing. The vines still whipped back and forth wildly with no real direction.

The lantern light was getting brighter and Link feared that whoever was coming would be hit. "Stay back! It's dangerous over here!" He commanded eyeing the growing mini blue and red Baba's wearily as well as the vines.

"Who's over there?" the gruff voice yelled again

One of the vines whipped low at Link's feet as if trying to trip him. He jumped over the barbed vine easily and watched with mild amusement as it sliced down a number of the small Baba's. Swinging his sword he quickly cut down one of the vines before rounding on the other cutting it too as it swung low.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice asked again. Link could see the outline of the figure and recognized it as Hagrid. Link saw with shock that almost all the blue Baba's had been felled but the red ones were squirming around and three were snaking towards the large man. Another larger number were snaking towards him.

When the large man emerged from the tree line one of the red plants attacked. Link quick as ever quickly shot an arrow pinning the plant to a nearby tree by the stem, causing Hagrid to laugh. "Feisty little thing ain't ya?" Hagrid wiggled a finger in front of the plant to which it snapped at making small high-pitched growls.

Link grumbled in annoyance as a few of the smaller plants latched on and began chewing futilely at his shield and scabbard. Link wound up for a swing at one plant that tried to attack head on. The Baba jumped as he swung and with a clicking and a thunk... the plant bit onto Link's sword and began gnawing on it happily. This caused Hagrid to laugh whole heartedly.

"I think they like you lad!" the large man said with a final chuckle

Link lifted his sword to examine the plant nibbling his blade, it made low rumbling noises which could be equated to a very unnerving purring noise. Hagrid laughed again while Link sweat dropped. "I guess I can count my blessings that it's only these little guys chewing on me..." Link mumbled eyeing the blackened giant Baba.

"Just what are you doing out here anyway? Besides getting a bath from your friends here I mean... Students aren't allowed in the forest, it's dangerous." Hagrid said in as serious a tone as he could muster while watching the teen flail his sword with the Baba on it only to be knocked down by three more launching themselves at him one taking his hat off. Hagrid laughed again grabbing the teen by the back of his tunic lifting him easily with one arm and began picking off the Baba's.

"You said that last time too" Link mumbled pouting once Hagrid put him down. The Baba's growled as they began snaking around his hat. Link quickly grabbed it away from then and threatened the plants with his sword killing one in the process.

"And yet here ya are." Hagrid sighed "I guess you can't keep from where you were raised though."

After killing the last of the Baba's Link looked up confused placing his hat back on his head "what do you mean?"

"Dumbledore told me you were raised in a forest," Hagrid said placing a hand on the teen "Do you know what these things are called?" the tall man asked holding up a withering blackening Baba.

"Deku Baba, they only grow when there is dark magic around... enough to distort and change the plants... they're unnatural." Link said gravely

Hagrid nodded in understanding. "I guess it's true what they say about high elves then hm? Connected to the forest?" Link looked confused a moment as Hagrid laid a massive hand on his shoulder.

Navi sensing his confusion spoke softly into his ear ensuring the large man wouldn't hear her. "High elf is essentially how these people speak of the Hylians of old. Different from house elves and other humans but more similar to humans..." Navi paused for a moment as if swallowing "They say there are very few if any high elves left... and I think I'll have to tell you more later..." Link heard the sadness in her tone and slowly nodded.

"Connected, I guess you could say that." Link replied mouth now feeling immensely too dry.

"Come on lad why don't ya come an' have a drink with me at my hut." Hagrid said as he began directing the teen back to the forests edge. "I heard about what happened with Umbridge, a lot of kids saw your ears an' thought it was a prank."

Link smiled a little remembering how flustered the woman had gotten "Yea, it looked as if she was going to produce steam too. After wards she called me a half breed and said if it were up to her none of 'my kind' would be allowed here" Link shrugged "I doubt there's many of my kind left" Link rubbed the back of his neck as the big man looked on him with sympathy.

"It's not just you it's anyone with mixed blood. I'm half giant myself." Hagrid said somewhat awkwardly. "So lad what about yourself? Are you a half elf or something else?" Hagrid asked almost longingly.

"Honestly I'm not sure what I should fall under... I never knew my parents, I was left in a forest as a baby and was raised by the sprites there." Link said honestly not wanting to lie but not wanting to explain either.

Hagrid seemed to give a sad smile "Sorry to hear that, but it seems like you had a good childhood over all." The tall man said with a slight chuckle. He was happy to hear that the boy had at least found a few friends growing up.

"They treated me like one of them even though I wasn't" Link said softly closing his eyes letting his feet guide him, as he got lost in his memories. Link let out a sad sigh he really enjoyed talking to Hagrid. The man seemed to genuinely care for him. Link talked with the man all the way to his house and Link found himself opening up to the man more and more. Link told the tall man stories of when he was on his adventure through Hyrule and some from when he was just a boy in the forest.

Hagrid enjoyed Link's company as well happy to have someone to somewhat relate to. He enjoyed listening to the boys stories and told a few of his own laughing in the kindred friendship.

...

Herminie was frustrated. Harry and Ron had both managed to ditch her when she needed help the most. She had placed Link's borrowed notes on his bed and took her copied versions to the library to try to find out the language. No book seemed to have any record of how the language worked or where it originated from making the frizzy haired girl want o yell out in frustration.

There just seemed to be so much mystery around that boy she couldn't help her curious thoughts from buzzing around her head. And then there was that statue that was vandalized right before the teen showed up. She still couldn't figure out what had happened to that or who did it. The two things couldn't possibly be connected though... could they?

Thinking back to the statue she remembered the man on a horse with a fearsome glare raising a sword... Link had a horse that is being kept with Hagrid... Hermione gasped what if Link had been the statue? Could he have been petrified by a basilisk? She had read that some creature's gazes could turn someone to stone, could he have encountered one? If that was true then when he was brought to Hogwarts as a statue no one would have known for him to have been put on display like that. Surely if Dumbledore had known he would have brought him to madam Pomfrey?

People could be brought back magic made anything possible that was sure but if no one knew that the statue was actually someone who had been petrified who would have healed him? She thought a moment before coming up with a theory. _'I heard phoenixes can sometimes sense distress... maybe Fawks could sense him and healed him without anyone's knowledge?' _ Suddenly she felt like hitting herself for not realizing it before.

The only question now was how long would he of been petrified and where. She had heard that sometimes that stone petrifaction can be very brittle. _'He was lucky' _she thought, _'but where had he come from and what language is this? How far away must this place be that Dumbledore didn't know that Link was actually the statue...' _her mind reeling she set out to do more research, this time on a statue.

Suddenly the girl's eyes widened. If her theory was true she forgot about one detail... Dumbledore had said that the statue was old... very old. Back to the times of the ancient wizards... just how long had that poor kid been stuck like that?

She would get the answers one way or another, she just hoped that his story wasn't a tragic one.

...

"It's getting close to curfew ya should probably be heading back to your dorm lad." Hagrid said as he stood pushing his chair back.

"Heh heh yea I guess so. I really enjoyed this though, I've never really shared stories like that before" Link said as he stood stretching. The fairies under his hat had long since fallen asleep. Link looked out the window and noticed it was almost moon high it would be in another hour or so anyway.

Hagrid chuckled "You're always welcome here ya know, just keep outta the way of that Umbridge. I doubt she'll think twice about layin' inta ya if you even look at her oddly."

"I'm sure she'll get what's coming to her in the end." Link laughed. Link looked up into the large man's face and bit his lower lip as he began to fidget. "You are almost like the guardian of these woods correct?"

"hm? Well I guess you could call me that, I stop all the students from going into them if that's what you mean." Hagrid said confused watching the young man as he suddenly looked as if he was a nervous first year meeting him for the first time.

"Well you live close to them you see the changes that happen within them right?"

"Of course! Why not too long ago the forest seemed to gain a bit more life to it!" Hagrid half laughed but was now curious as to what the teen was getting at.

"If you notice anything bad happening out there could you let me know? There's something in there that needs to remain hidden..." Link said seriously

"What do you mean?" Hagrid was now on the alert.

Link laughed humourlessly and remembered what little Navi had told him. "They say that... my race, has ears like this so that we can hear the voices of the goddess and her spirits... There's something in there that needs to be protected..."

Hagrid looked to the teen oddly Link couldn't decipher the look he was given "Aye..." was all the stunned man could say.

"A fairy fountain! She was trapped and I helped her and that's why the forest is like that now, but by freeing her I may have alerted the evil that trapped her in the first place... I just want to warn you being so close to the forests edge..." Link trailed off but the large man got the implications. Link liked the gentle man and the ten year old in him urged him so he even somewhat looked up to him as a father figure.

Hagrid smiled at the teen's genuine concern "Don't worry lad I'll be fine but if you're worried about me you shouldn't be going in there alone yourself. At this Link smiled

"I've fought off a lot of monsters even when I was younger and besides..." Link's grin widened "I've always got someone with me now and the Stalfos are helping too" Link said again acting almost childlike to Hagrid.

"Sta-What?" Hagrid said confused

Link noticed his behaviour too and smiled. Ever since he first drew the master sword and it transformed his body he had tried to act like the adult he looked like. His mask would always falter when he was around someone who he truly trusted allowing his true age to bubble forward.

Link took another glance out the window and figured he'd better get going. "Speaking of which they wanted to talk to me tonight..." Link half mumbled to himself.

Hagrid seemed taken back for a minute but quickly recovered after taking a look at the determination on his face. "I doubt anything I say would make you change your mind... so here." Hagrid took an old looking lantern off his wall and handed it to the teen. "You can keep it after I've got others just be careful lad."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to take care of it" Link smiled and headed towards the door.

Hagrid let out another hearty and gruff laugh "You'll have to introduce me to your Stalafos friends sometime though"

"I will!" Link hollered back as he bolted out the door.

"I'll hold you too it!"

...

13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13

...

Whooooo weeee! That was the longest chappie yet I think! I hope you liked it! I hope everyone enjoyed the Link and Hagrid father son moments. I always imagine Link would have been a kid on the inside just adult. You know how kids can get excited at times I wanted to put a little of that into Link. And now just cuz I'm sooooo nice and don't want to be pelted with bricks by angry fans I shall give you a belated Christmas or early New Year's gift.

...

OMAKE START!

...

Link was riding Epona around the area of Hagrids hut near the edge of the forest when he spotted a small hole that he could crawl through. Knowing that he wouldn't fit as is he decided to make himself into a child. Crouching low he could see a treasure chest on the other side and the room looked to be enclosed. There were no monsters. Link placed the sword near the horse and made himself small. He quickly crawled through the whole and grabbed the treasure. He was disappointed to find nothing but a few seeds in there.

Link crawled back through the hole and say Epona running away his sword in her mouth. Link yelled and chased after her. All the ruckus caused Hagrid to investigate. "What's going on here? Link what happened to you?"

"Epona stole my sword if I don't get it back I'll have to do puberty the natural way!" Link squealed almost teary eyed

"err... how did you?"

"Magic sword! Please help me please? I don't wanna be a chibi anymore! She just ran into the woods come on please?" Link plead franticly

"I have to lay off the platypus and wasp wing soup before bed..." Hagrid walked back inside to throw out all his remaining platypus.

"Don't leave! Remember dangerous woods? Man... what are you lookin' at!" Link turned to harry and his friends

"Told you something was off about him he's nutter..." Ron said with a shrug

"I know you are but what am I?"

...

End

...

Yea I know not too funny but hey no bricks right... right? Meh either way that's that and I'm out!

Burning clutch AWAY in billows of smoke (ghostly call) REVIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWW!

*poof*


	14. Those That Once Were

**Hey all I know it's been like over a year since my last update but I've been so busy to even think about writing this story or well anything apart from school work and well... bills. I've moved out on my own so things are a lot harder than they were before financially but I'm a lot happier not to be living at home. I'm going to try to keep this up on a regular basis but it's not going to be a top priority life getting in the way and all that: P eh either way here is the next chappie. **

14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14 14

**Those that once were**

* * *

"So what do you think they've found?" Link asked Navi as he stretched in his slight boredom while waiting for the Stalfos.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Navi said bobbing aimlessly around his head.

"I must admit I'm nervous." Asiza spoke softly hovering a few metres away looking off into the distance. "They're coming..." His voice faltered slightly.

"You'll do fine, you wouldn't have been chosen for this task if the great fairy didn't think you were capable." Navi spoke comfortingly to the other fairy.

Slowly the shadows of the Stalfos moved closer until they were in plain view. Link walked closer giving a greeting to acknowledge their presence. The three Stalfos in front of him responded with a greeting of their own.

"_Welcome oh chosen hero!" _the Stalfos spoke excitedly _"we have good news for your quest!" _

"_That's good to hear I'm really amazed you were able to find something so fast." _Link replied in earnest.

"_Our kind had always been affiliated with dark magic; even though our loyalties have changed our power has not. We know now how to wield it for the benefit of those that we were once all to eager to destroy." _The leader spoke firmly saluting Link with a slight dip of his head.

"_Thank you gain. I'm very grateful to you." _ Link said with a smile to which the Stalfos nodded.

"_it is us who are forever in your debt,"_ The leader spoke diplomatically. _"But enough. There are greater matters on hand" _Link nodded as the Stalfos turned to the lake. _"There have been deep rumblings within the dark murk of this lake. Down so deep no light can shine and the goddesses hand cannot brush its face. The dark powers bubble forth and threaten to make these waters turn red. There is anguish beneath here, and a lock that denies the relief of its pain." _He said seriously staring off almost mystified by the lake.

Turning to Link the leader straightened, like a trained soldier awaiting orders from their captain. _"If you wish it we will be your aide." _The Stalfos leader swung his arm widely placing his hand over where his heart should be before bowing to Link. The other two followed suit and chimed _"It would be an honor to share blades with you" _

Link smiled _"I accept your assistance, although I have to ask... How are you able to survive under water for prolonged periods?" _

"_We require no air to live." _The leader stated blankly.

"_Right... Sorry..." _Link hid his embarrassment into a cough and quickly decided a change in subject was necessary. _"The great fairies have also granted you a guide." _Link said quickly.

Asiza flew forward nervously, _"Pleased to meet you, my name is Asiza. I am to serve as your communication between the great fairies Link and yourselves._ I look forward to working with you."

"_As us, you." _ The Stalfos nodded _"Before we part... Please know the entrance is heavily guarded and locked. We know not of the keys whereabouts but we shall have our men look tirelessly. We assume the key will emit the same dark energy that this place does." _The leader nodded once quickly. _"We shall send word if we discover its location"_

"_As will I" _Link smiled warmly at the skeleton happy to have help in this foreign land.

Giving what looks like a smile back the Leader nodded one last time before turning to levee. _"Until we meet again Hero..." _

"_You can call me Link if you want; I mean it is my name after all." _Link said calling after the shadows of the Stalfos, smile evident in his voice.

"_We shall report soon... Hero Link." _ And with that they disappeared into the night as Asiza's glow faced into the distance.

* * *

The return to the castle was an arduous one as many thoughts danced around Links mind. He knew he needed to get some rest to prepare for when the Stalfos found the key to the dungeon under the water, now knowing that the skeletal beings were incredibly well adapt for reconnaissance. As he neared the court yard he let out a long sigh knowing he'd need to sneak back up into the Gryphondor rooms.

It was late and there would be teachers patrolling. It wouldn't be the first time he'd snuck around granted but it just seemed like too much hassle tonight. His long shot wouldn't be able to get him up on the outside of the building either knowing the range of the handheld device was only about twenty feet.

Looking up to the sky he knew there would be no chances of rain in the near future and decided that camping out would be his easiest solution. It always felt comforting to be sleeping out under the stars anyhow. Even when he was back in Hyrule there was just something so calming about being under the stars, and hearing the sounds of the various creatures outside. The fresh air always did him good anyway.

He made a turn towards the nearest tree and easily made himself comfortable up against it. Sitting bac looking up at the stars with his back on the tree, listening to the sounds of nature. They calmed him down and reminded him of home. Home... just the thought of even the landscape made his heart ache. Closing his eyes Link took a large intake of air before reopening his eyes.

"Navi?..." Link asked hesitantly

"What is it?" came the confused reply

"What happened after I was sealed... I mean to the people I knew did Gannon..."

A long sad sigh escaped Navi "it's a long story..." she spoke softly fluttering down and resting on his knee. "Well you know he sealed the great fairies because they were, trying to combat his evil. They were trying to keep the land pure while he pushed it to ruin."

Link nodded "but what happened to the Hylians?" Link asked softly

"When Gannon took reign he wanted to make sure there would be none who opposed him, and since magic was what he saw as the biggest threat, he hit hardest with anyone who could use it. The earth was stained red as so many lives were lost. Unfortunately he knew that even the general populous of Hylans could use magic if they trained to do so, but because most citizens didn't seem like a threat to his rule he disfigured them instead. He warped their minds as well as their physical appearance, making them obey, and serve him hand and foot." She swallowed knowing she was about to drop a bomb on her old friend. "The people here know them now as house elves..."

Link paled "So the servants of this castle, are the decedents of those he..." Link found himself unable to continue his sentence sickened by the thought of it.

"Yea... he took particular pleasure in changing anyone who had helped you into servants I might add, anyone from the royal family, the Gerudo... he gave them a choice to serve him or be killed. It was his cruel way...it seemed anyone with Hylian blood had been either killed or transformed" Navi took a breath and quickly moved on.

"He sealed the fairies not only because they opposed him directly... but people could use their magic source to help channel their own spells and magic. He realized this and cut them down. He drained the great fairies of their magic and tired to eliminate them. All of us regular fairies took shelter in the fountains and the remaining great fairies, that still had some power left, sealed the entrances to keep us safe. With that magic source gone he turned to the sprit temples and destroyed them as well. He effectively eliminated every external source of magic the people had."

Link nodded gravely and waited for his friend to continue. "Luckily a few with the Hylians blood esaped escaped. A lot of them were overlooked because they didn't have the distinguishable ears... With their external source and thus their traditional way of doing magic now gone they had to come up with a new way of channeling the magic forces. They had eventually figured out how to use mediums to channel their own magical energies, they had essentially made primitive wands." Navi flicked her wings allowing a few sparkles to fall from her glowing form.

"They were able to overpower him with what they had and send him into hiding... until now. Unfortunately the damage had been done and all those who were under his rule now feared magic and when the few with the Hylians bloodline showed their magic to those who didn't have the blood, feared them as well saying they were working for Gannon even though they were the ones who pushed him out. As time went on the handful that could use magic deemed it easier to hide from those who couldn't, everything about magic... Eventually like the rest of the populations the magical one grew as well. And that's essentially what formed the types of magical society you see today... that's pretty much the jest of it..."

Links mind was reeling he could hardly believe the story he was just told, but he knew it was true. "Thank you for telling me." He said sadly. "I just needed to know..."

"It's alright you couldn't have done anymore then you did, you weren't expecting him to seal you away."

"Thanks although I still feel as though this whole mess is all my fault..." Link mumbled half to himself.

Navi fluttered in front of his face with a small sad smile. "I know it's pointless to blame myself but I can't change how I feel." Link said calmly letting Navi under his hat.

Closing his eyes he leaned back on the tree and after a few minutes fell into a deep slumber, he awoke a few times in the night with the story Navi told him rattling his mind with a nightmare. After his fourth awakening he managed to slip into a dreamless sleep.

14 14 14 14 14 14 14

Well there you have it folks like I said previously I'm sorry it took forever to get this up I just hope it was worth the wait. I also wonder if people even read my A/N's ... boobies... :P leave a review

Burning clutch OUT!


End file.
